A Estrada que me guia até você
by omgyaoifangirls
Summary: Um acidente e uma longa confusão os levam por estradas desconhecidas e descobertas inimagináveis de si mesmos, guiados pelo nascer do sol. SasuNaru. AU.
1. Estradas incertas

**EDIT:** Revisado. Nossa, que lixo literário. Mas pelo menos corrigi os erros – muuuuuitos erros ::suspira:: - e reformulei algumas partes.

A história surgiu, literalmente, do limbo. A intenção é, pura e simplesmente se divertir. Não temos nenhum interesse financeiro – até porque se nós ganhássemos um centavo a cada boa idéia que temos... nós teríamos um centavo – ou qualquer intenção de criticar/ofender ninguém. Então leia e não reclame 8/.

**AVISO: **Contém homossexualidade, possível OOC, besteira generalizada, linguagem adulta e um pouco de citrus, porque não faz mal a ninguém.

**DISCLAIMER:** Onoez, como assim Naruto não é meu?

* * *

O vidro do carro embaçava de leve com o choque do ar gelado exterior sobre a superfície morna. Olhos escondidos por detrás de lentes negras focavam a paisagem escura do lado de fora. Um pico de frustração crescia no estômago enquanto buscava algo mais interessante onde fixar o olhar do que as contínuas árvores robustas e arroxeadas que contornavam a estrada.

Um suspiro roçou na janela, enevoando a visão e logo se dissolvendo apressado. A voz esganiçada perturbava os ouvidos. Mordia os lábios em certa agonia, sem se preocupar com as aparências, já que a gola alta cobria metade de seu rosto pálido.

Sentiu um toque morno na lateral do braço. Pensou e repensou a significância do toque, levando em consideração a personalidade complexa do garoto sentado ao seu lado. Suspirou contra o vidro mais uma vez. _Que diferença faz_? Virou o rosto para ele.

A expressão contorcida no rosto branco já tornava claro que a paciência se esgotava. Para completar, os olhos verdes, contornados de um preto intenso, se fixavam com fúria em um ponto invisível do ambiente, como que tentando se abstrair de qualquer coisa. Os lábios pressionados com força, os braços cruzados sobre o peito e os fios de cabelo avermelhados se arrepiando sobre a nuca só reforçavam a imagem diabólica que Shino se arrependeu de ter visto. Tornou a olhar para a janela, concluindo que a frustração externa era tolerável.

A voz feminina ecoava alto em todos os cantos do carro, perturbando os ouvidos de Neji. Se aproveitando do fato de estar sentado na frente e não atrás, como os seus companheiros desafortunados, mantinha os olhos fechados e buscava livrar a mente daquelas palavras adolescentes, insuportáveis. Quantas vezes ela precisava repetir a mesma coisa, sabendo que isso nunca teria qualquer efeito naquela mente isolada e distante? Conteve um suspiro, descansando as mãos sobre as próprias pernas, que se mexiam involuntariamente, cansadas da posição rígida que o garoto mantinha sobre o assento.

"Pobre Gaara". Ousou murmurar, sabendo que a garota pouco se importaria com as suas palavras, mas temendo a reação do outro. Riu-se ao ver, pelo retrovisor, que este o encarava com um de seus olhares diabólicos. Compreensível. Sentar-se ao lado de Ino enquanto esta flertava com o motorista deveria ser bem frustrante.

A garota de cabelos longos, sedosos e loiros, como era de se esperar, não dera qualquer atenção à voz fria de Neji. Balançou a cabeça suavemente, deixando os fios compridos escorrerem pelos ombros enquanto continuava a conversa de mão-única que mantinha com o garoto de cabelos negros sentado no banco à frente.

"Mas então, Sasuke-kun!" Dizia enquanto se inclinava contra o banco da frente. "Você não acha igualmente incrível que minha mãe não confie em nenhum garoto que eu conheço com exceção de você?" Deixou uma risada manhosa escapar, causando um arrepio na nuca do garoto. "Apesar de que é meio óbvio, né? Quem não confiaria no Sasuke-kun? Me sinto honrada de poder pegar uma carona com você, Sasuke-kun!"

A repetição de seu nome tantas vezes pelas últimas duas horas tornava aquilo tudo mais incômodo. Franzia a testa, mantendo seu olhar distante na estrada sem fim, iluminada pela luz fosca dos faróis. A idéia de virar e tapar a boca daquela tagarela com uma fita adesiva lhe soava tentadora. Mas mantinha a compostura, apertando o volante nas mãos. "Hum" Era só o que conseguia responder. Os fios de cabelo negro-azulado roçando no banco áspero pinicavam as costas. Mais uma coisa para tolerar.

Não faltava muito. Ele só tinha que se manter calmo até chegarem à cidade. O silêncio mórbido dos companheiros em comparação à voz aguda da adolescente logo atrás de si o perturbava ainda mais. Ah, como ele queria ser simplesmente normal.

-------------------

Os olhos verdes percorriam as linhas sobre a folha de papel já levemente amassada. Riscos azuis, pontos amarelos, quadradinhos vermelhos e tracejados. _Pra que tantas linhas num mapa, afinal?_ A sensação de desordem corria sua mente. Suspirou, emburrada, puxando uma mecha de cabelo rosa para trás da orelha, focando mais sobre o mapa.

"Naruto, isso não pode estar certo!" A voz não soou doce, meio distorcida de impaciência.

A resposta veio em forma de um curto 'Hum' que escapou dos lábios rosados, fechados em confusão. A pele morena franzia com as sobrancelhas confusas que cobriam os olhos azul-brilhante. Estava concentrado e determinado, buscando desvendar o enigma de cores e riscos que se desenvolvia sobre a folha em suas mãos. Inclinava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, gemendo qualquer coisa e abrindo a boca esperançosamente, como se estivesse a ponto de desvendar algo, mas terminava num suspiro intrigado.

Seus fios desgrenhados de cabelo dourado dançavam devagar com o toque leve do vento que escapava por uma fresta da janela. Os movimentos de seus olhos e rosto, a blusa laranja que escorregava aos poucos pelo ombro moreno e até mesmo a voz de criança perdida que se resumia a pequenos murmúrios incoerentes eram adoráveis. Pequenos olhos opacos ousavam admirar a graça do garoto pelo espelho retrovisor, desviando rapidamente com timidez, acompanhados de um sorrisinho meigo nos lábios femininos.

"Ah, S-Sakura-chan" As pontas dos dedos trêmulos se tocavam enquanto a voz, quase inaudível, murmurava bem baixinho. "Acho que está tudo certo... Naruto-kun está prestando atenção".

A resposta foi um simples 'Bah' da garota de cabelos cor de rosa, que manteve o olhar fixo no papel, certamente não confiando nos 'instintos' do loiro sentado ao seu lado. Hinata concluiu que não fazia qualquer diferença, os dois continuariam a discutir, fosse como fosse. Riu baixinho e deixou seus olhos brancos buscarem a imagem meiga do garoto no retrovisor novamente, sentindo as bochechas mornas.

"A árvore da montanha, aê, ia ô! A árvore da montanha, aê, ia ô!" Com os braços levantados no ar, roçando o teto do carro com a ponta dos dedos, o sorriso de canto a canto brilhava. As bochechas levemente rosadas se contraíam e o desenho vermelho em cada uma delas acompanhava o contorno dos lábios risonhos. A voz não era nada agradável, soava mais histérica e excessivamente animada. De fato, combinava bem com o rosto naturalmente contente que se escondia em meio ao gorro felpudo do casaco e ao cabelo castanho que se espalhava desajeitadamente.

As patinhas de cachorro em seu colo dançavam ao som de sua voz desafinada. A língua canina pendurada pra fora da janela e o rabinho abanando, que roçava no rosto do dono de quando em quando, causavam algum distúrbio na visão de Shikamaru. Sentava no banco do motorista e ousava lançar olhares para o banco de trás, acompanhados de um bocejo longo e sonolento. A imagem do garoto cantarolando com aquele animal pulguento babando a janela estranhamente só lhe dava mais sono. Pouca energia restava para reclamar. Tinha sido inútil mesmo nas últimas três horas de viagem.

Suspirou, encostando a cabeça no banco e deixando-se relaxar, já que a estrada seguia reto até onde a vista não alcançava. A voz histérica persistia, mas ele já não se importava mais. Nem mesmo a pressão do banco contra o rabo de cavalo que prendia seu cabelo escuro fazia qualquer efeito.

"Nessa árvore tinha um galho, ó que galho, belo galho, ai, ai, ai que amor de galho!" Kiba continuava, mexendo o corpo sobre o banco e dançando animadamente, junto com seu cachorro, que rebolava de forma estranha. "O galho da árvore! A árvore da montanha, aê, ia ô! A árvore da montanha, aê, ia--"

"Cala boca, idiota!" A voz ecoou pelo carro, incomodando o garoto sorridente, que logo franziu o rosto, abraçando o animalzinho em seu colo que se assustara com a reclamação súbita.

"Oy, nem vem, Naruto!" Logo veio a resposta irritada que o loiro já imaginava receber. Encarou o menino com os olhos azuis e as bochechas macias marcadas com as pequenas cicatrizes que se assemelhavam a bigodes de raposa. "Quem está lendo esse mapa há horas sem chegar a lugar nenhum é você, então não reclama!"

O comentário não foi feliz e Kiba sabia disso, mas jamais se daria por vencido. Ainda mais se fosse pelo garoto loiro sentado na outra ponta do banco traseiro.

Naruto encarou-o com a expressão mais perturbadora que conhecia, inspirou fundo e abriu a boca para responder, mas foi imediatamente cortado.

"Nem pense em iniciar uma discussão aqui, palerma!" A voz de Sakura pinicou seu ouvido devido à proximidade e logo sentiu um de seus dedos delicados beliscando sua bochecha.

"Ouch, Sakura-chan!" Grunhiu de volta, cobrindo a bochecha com a palma da mão e desviando o olhar de cima do garoto-cachorro para a menina sentada ao seu lado, com ar irritado. "Não se meta na discussão! Isso é coisa de homem!"

"Coisa de homem uma ova! Vou te mostrar já, já o que é 'coisa de homem' se você não olhar pra essa porcaria de mapa e me ajudar a encontrar o caminho que você perdeu!" A voz sibilou próxima ao seu rosto moreno, causando um arrepio que subiu pela sua coluna e se depositou atrás do rosto doce que fechava aos poucos, pronto para iniciar uma briga.

"Eeeh? Eu não perdi o caminho! Você que está lendo o mapa errado!" Puxou o mapa das mãos da garota possessivamente, agindo de forma infantil, como de costume. Quase que de imediato, as mãos femininas agarraram o papel novamente, puxando-o com igual força e vontade.

"É você que está lendo de cabeça pra baixo, seu idiota!" Os barulhos seguintes foram de grunhidos ou exclamações incoerentes enquanto ambos se empurravam e guerreavam pelo pedaço de papel amarelado, que ia se tornando cada vez mais amassado.

"A árvore da montanha, aê, ia ô!" A cantoria foi logo retomada ao concluir que o conflito entre ele e Naruto não iria mais adiante. Os latidos de fundo seguiam a melodia e a discussão entre os outros dois ficava mais alta. Olhos opacos e nervosos os observavam pelo retrovisor. Hinata apertava a blusa nas mãos com força.

"Ah... Gente...!" As vozes não cessavam e ela não conseguia se fazer ouvir. Engoliu em seco, olhando em volta e tornando a mirar o retrovisor que tremia junto com o carro graças à briga dos dois sentados no banco de trás e à dança de Kiba. "Eu... Eu acho que o Shika dormiu!"

Um silêncio correu pelo carro. Logo depois um estrondo de vozes desesperadas, de onde se destacava a voz mandona da garota de cabelo rosa. "Shika, sua anta, acorda! Quer que a gente morra??"

Os pequenos olhos negros se abriram de súbito e cabeça bateu com força contra o teto do carro quando o garoto saltou de susto. "Ouch!" Levou uma mão até o local da batida, mantendo a outra no volante e murmurando de irritação antes de virar-se para trás, encarando os três companheiros de viagem. "A culpa é sua se tudo que vocês fazem é tão entediante!"

Mais uma briga se seguiu, misturando quatro vozes diferentes e alguns pequenos suspiros de uma Hinata muito angustiada no banco da frente.

-------------------

"Você não acha que seria emocionante, Sasuke-kun?" A voz irritante prosseguia em seu ritmo descontrolado. O garoto de olhos negros continha suspiros impacientes, batendo com a ponta dos dedos várias vezes sobre o volante, buscando descontrair-se. Nada adiantava e logo a garota persistia em ouvir alguma resposta.

"Ei, Sasuke-kun! Você não acha?" Ela tentou novamente, pressionando mais o peso sobre o banco do motorista, empurrando o corpo do garoto ligeiramente para frente. "É uma casa grande onde meus tios moram e eles me convidaram para ir, você não quer me acompanhar?" Uma ponta de esperança se mostrava presente em cada sílaba e brilhava com evidência nos olhos azuis.

Sem qualquer intenção de alegrá-la e, na realidade, sem prestar atenção ao verdadeiro tema da pergunta, Sasuke murmurou um 'Pode ser' abafado que soou muito mais alto e convencido do que o esperado. Engoliu em seco ao perceber o erro que tinha cometido. Abriu a boca, buscando palavras para corrigir o que dissera, mas os braços femininos foram mais rápidos, envolvendo-o pelo pescoço e rosto e abraçando-o com força por detrás do banco. "Arg! Ino, eu não consigo ver a estrada!" As mãos fincaram no volante.

"Aaaah, Sasuke-kun, eu estou tão feliz! Vamos passar muitos dias juntos e vai ser muito divertido! Tenho certeza que todos vão aprovar você e--" Os cabelos loiros voavam no ar enquanto a garota gritava de ânimo e alegria, abraçando-o mais e mais forte.

Shino cobriu o rosto com as mãos de repente, fazendo o garoto de cabelo vermelho olhar para frente. Os olhos verdes de Gaara se arregalaram de súbito e os braços se descruzaram apontando para o vidro.

"Ai, meu Deus!" Neji acompanhou o gesto do garoto depois de alguns segundos se segurando no banco para não escorregar com os movimentos bruscos do carro. Logo os olhos opacos estavam inteiramente abertos.

"Ino, solta o Sasuke agora!" Encarou-a em desespero, buscando soltar os braços da garota, conseguindo abrir uma fresta para que o outro enxergasse. Apenas para que este visse o carro vindo em sua direção e girasse o volante rapidamente, fazendo os dois carros roçarem as portas laterais com força.

Um grito ecoou dentro do carro após um grande choque, fazendo com que Shikamaru virasse rápido para fitar a estrada, se surpreendendo ao ver nada mais que um longo caminho vazio, desviando então o olhar para o lado e vendo um grande carro preto, cuja lateral estava muito danificada, freando ao mesmo tempo.

"Ai meu Deus..." Conseguiu formular algo depois de momentos de silêncio tentando compreender o que tinha acontecido. Naruto, Sakura e Kiba se encontravam em estado de choque, perdidos no tempo. O garoto de olhos azuis tremia, tendo um pedaço de mapa todo amassado em suas mãos. A garota de cabelo rosa, que antes discutia ferozmente com o garoto, agora não conseguia processar nenhuma palavra e mantinha as mãos sobre a cabeça, como que se protegendo. O garoto-cachorro abraçava seu animalzinho trêmulo, os olhos arregalados de susto.

"Cara... O que foi que aconteceu?" Sua voz soou ainda mais esganiçada. Mas ninguém deu importância. Após mais alguns instantes, o silêncio foi quebrado pelo barulho da porta do carro se abrindo. Sakura e Kiba viraram imediatamente para o lado, vendo que o loiro saltara do carro.

"Oy, Naruto! Espera!" Shikamaru apressou-se em soltar o cinto e abrir a porta, correndo para a estrada fria, temendo a besteira que poderia ocorrer se ele deixasse o garoto cuidar do assunto. Conhecia o jeito infantil e teimoso dele de lidar com o que era sério. Hinata observou os dois e não demorou a saltar para fora, acompanhada de um Kiba muito confuso e uma Sakura atordoada.

"Meu carro! Meu carro novo!" A voz do loiro fez eco na imensidão vazia da estrada. Um som abafado se seguiu quando este se jogou sobre a capota do carro, abraçando-o com ternura e lágrimas no canto dos olhos. "Waaaah, ele era novinho!" Fungou infantilmente, fazendo Shikamaru bater com a palma da mão na testa, suspirando.

"Naruto, não é hora pra isso..." Mas não surtiu efeito, o loiro continuou as lamentações por sobre o carro humilde que agora se encontrava danificado. O garoto de rabo de cavalo soltou outro suspiro, mas logo teve o olhar capturado pela imagem de um rapaz de cabelos negros compridos saltando do banco carona do carro em que batera.

Observou-o caminhar ao redor do carro, analisando o estrago causado com cautela. Não demorou muito e logo um garoto alto, de óculos escuros e um casaco de gola muito alta se juntou ao primeiro garoto. Agachou-se próximo à porta onde ocorrera o choque, tocando nos arranhões e murmurando qualquer comentário com o companheiro. Shikamaru franziu o rosto. _Hunf, um bando de esnobes_.

Foi então que uma figura muito diferente surgiu de dentro do carro, destacando-se dos outros imediatamente. Não apenas pelo cabelo loiro brilhante e os olhos azuis, mas também pela voz alta que escapou de seus lábios finos. "Aaaah, que tragédia! O carro lindo do Sasuke-kun!" Shikamaru precisou tapar o ouvido pela coceira que a voz aguda causara. Não queria imaginar como seria passar as três horas que passara com Sakura, Kiba e Naruto ao lado de outra histérica ao invés da calma Hinata. _Que problemático_.

"Quieta, Ino, já causou problemas demais por hoje." Uma voz gelada perturbou o ambiente que já era frio. A porta do motorista se abriu e dela saltou um garoto alto, de olhos muito negros e cabelos tão escuros que brilhavam num tom azul que poderia competir com a cor do oceano. Sua blusa negra de mangas longas só destoava nas costas, num desenho branco e vermelho de um símbolo que Shikamaru jurava ter visto anteriormente.

O garoto caminhou para perto dos outros dois, ignorando a menina angustiada que o seguia ou o último passageiro que saía de seu carro preto, exibindo fios de cabelo vermelho que em muito se diferenciavam do resto da paisagem. Tal qual o verde de seus olhos e a cor escura que se contrastava como contorno.

Desviando a atenção das pessoas desconhecidas, o garoto preguiçoso lançou um olhar para os seus companheiros. Suspirou, revirando os olhos, nada surpreso, ao ver a expressão de Sakura reluzir e os olhos se arregalarem ao fitar o motorista do outro carro. Era quase possível ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos.

"Ah-meu-Deus" Enfatizou as sílabas com pausas longas entre cada palavra. "Uchiha Sasuke!" Sua voz soou mais alta do que o esperado, fazendo-a cobrir a boca rapidamente, mas logo corando ao ver que o garoto lançara um olhar curioso para ela. Não notou, porém, o ódio que brilhou nos olhos azuis da garota loira ao lado dele.

Antes que pudesse dirigir qualquer palavra ao dito cujo, teve sua visão bloqueada por uma garota de vestimentas roxas e cabelo reluzente, encarando-a com determinação. "Perdão, mas acho que você pousou seus olhos no meu Sasuke-kun" A loira fez questão de enfatizar o pronome possessivo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, veio a resposta, acompanhada de um olhar de desgosto profundo. "Vem cá, te conheço? Não vejo seu nome na testa dele" O brilho odioso que recebeu de resposta fez seus nervos arderem, se preparando para vencer uma nova discussão.

"Talvez porque a testa dele não seja do tamanho do Texas, que nem a sua" A voz aguda sibilou, fazendo os pulsos da garota de cabelo cor de rosa tremerem de raiva.

"É pra caber o meu cérebro, coisa que loira burra não tem!"

Shikamaru fez questão de cobrir o rosto com as mãos, sem a menor vontade de presenciar o que se seguiu. O que se resume a puxões de cabelo, xingamentos, gritos histéricos e tapas.

Kiba observava com extrema atenção a briga das duas garotas, quase iniciando um grito de torcida em nome da companheira, quando teve a atenção capturada por uma voz serena que soou até falsa se comparada à gritaria ambiente. "Acho que o conserto vai passar um pouco a casa dos milhares." Shino se levantava, limpando a poeira do casaco branco.

Os olhos do garoto-cachorro se arregalaram junto com os de seu animalzinho. Não pôde conter o som esganiçado que escapou de dentro de seus pulmões. "É O QUE?"

A exclamação causou surpresa no garoto de óculos, cuja moldura ele ajeitou sobre o rosto, enxergando por sobre a mesma. "Perdão?" Kiba sentiu uma ponta de superioridade na voz e rangeu os dentes tal qual um verdadeiro canino.

"Pretende cobrar por isso? Os dois carros foram arranhados, cara!"

Shino manteve o olhar indecifrável pousado sobre a figura estranha que o encarava. Disperso da briga das outras duas, analisava sua aparência bizarra naquele gorro felpudo, com um cachorro enfiado pela gola do casaco, rosnando. Conteve um riso e ajeitou os óculos novamente, dando de ombros.

"Claro, a polícia vai resolver o assunto" Acabou soando mais esnobe do que desejava, ouvindo em troca muitas palavras grandes que não constavam no dicionário, mas que ele era plenamente capaz de compreender. Nem se esforçou muito em impedir que o conflito se iniciasse.

Gaara observava a cena patética de longe, encostado na lateral do carro enquanto Neji e Sasuke – que se distanciara das duas garotas fazia tempo - terminavam de discutir os estragos. O garoto de cabelos azulados deslizava os dedos pelos fios macios, suspirando ao imaginar a conversa longa que teriam que enfrentar para resolver a questão. O outro garoto, de cabelos longos e negros, caminhou ao redor da briga, se dirigindo até o único do outro grupo que mantinha a compostura. Shikamaru o encarou enquanto se aproximava.

"Acho que precisamos trocar informações."

O garoto de rabo de cabelo ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa, suspirando e espreguiçando os braços no ar sonolentamente. Um bocejo escapou de seus lábios e ele não se incomodou em contê-lo. "Temos mesmo que passar por isso tudo? Que saco."

Neji riu-se da atitude relaxada do outro e, sem qualquer intenção de entrar em mais um conflito sem propósito, ousou acrescentar.

"Não é à toa que causou esse acidente." As palavras secas pinicaram no ouvido de Shikamaru que logo voltou a encará-lo, sem notar uma Hinata angustiada se aproximando.

"Está jogando a culpa em mim?"

O garoto de cabelos compridos pousou seus olhos opacos - que em muito lembravam os olhos brancos da garota tímida - nos pequenos olhos negros de Shikamaru. Não pretendia discutir, mas não recusava desafios. Fez que sim com a cabeça e ainda abriu um sorriso esnobe no rosto. Seu oponente não hesitou em se aproximar e encará-lo mais a fundo.

"A-ah, Shikamaru-san...!" A voz doce quebrou o clima pesado entre os dois. "Acho que não é necessário... Podemos resolver isso dando as informações e--"

"Agora chega!" Uma voz que há algum tempo não se manifestava capturou alguns olhares. Naruto soltara o carro e agora tinha os braços cruzados sobre o peito. Os olhos azuis, perturbados por algo mais do que apenas raiva, fitavam Neji e logo se dirigiam a Gaara e, por último Sasuke. Os fios dourados brilhavam com a pouca luz que ainda iluminava o local. Sua expressão era angustiante. Sasuke chegou a engolir em seco. Tinha algo ali além de simples irritação. Mas ele não sabia dizer o que era. "Vocês bateram no meu carro novo. Okay, nós sabemos que erramos também! Mas eu exijo as suas explicações! Agora!"

Sasuke teve vontade de rir. Talvez não houvesse mais nada ali além de criancice. Conteve o riso com os lábios fechados firmemente e simplesmente lançou-lhe um olhar superior que o atingiu como uma flecha. "Quanto drama por uma lata velha".

Vontade teve de se atirar sobre aquele garoto e socar-lhe o rosto até que este se desfigurasse. Mas foi controlado por braços fortes de Shikamaru segurando-lhe pelas costas. Naruto grunhiu de frustração, tentando se soltar. Isso só fazia crescer um sorriso esnobe no rosto do outro, de pele tão branca e olhos tão negros.

"Já deu, Naruto. Controle-se." A voz de seu amigo nunca soara tão insensível aos ouvidos do loiro, que puxou seu corpo com força, por fim se livrando das garras do amigo. Conteve toda sua raiva, suspirando e olhando para o chão enquanto ajeitava a blusa laranja sobre o corpo. Hinata o observava, preocupada, sem ousar se aproximar muito, sabendo que o garoto preferia ficar sozinho.

"Seja como for" O garoto de cabelos longos revirou os olhos opacos, caminhando de volta para perto de Sasuke. "O dano foi mais fundo do que imaginávamos e nosso carro não funcionará sem conserto." Descansou o olhar sobre o carro negro, de onde subia uma pequena e espessa fumaça acinzentada.

As garotas agora respiravam com certo esforço, buscando retomar o fôlego perdido na briga sem propósito. Encaravam-se ainda, os cabelos desfeitos e os rostos marcados de tapas e unhadas. Ambas passavam as mãos pelas roupas, engomando-as o máximo possível. Lançaram olhares para o motivo da briga, que se mantinha distante, concentrado no garoto loiro que se controlava, um sorriso Uchiha estampado no rosto pálido.

Shino há algum tempo desistira de retribuir os argumentos de Kiba e o deixara reclamando em vão, prestando atenção aos outros. Limpou a garganta e ajeitou os óculos escuros, fitando o garoto de olhos azuis. "Acho que pela aparência de seu automóvel, também estão todos presos no meio desse grande nada. Nossas discussões não têm qualquer propósito nesse exato momento, portanto, proponho que nos unamos por ora e busquemos ajuda."

"Ha." Kiba deixou escapar um risinho de desgosto. "Vai chamar a mamãe, vai? Ou talvez a cavalaria? Acorda, mané, estamos perdidos no meio do nada!" Rosnou como um verdadeiro cachorro e deixou todos os outros perdidos em pensamentos. O olhar esnobe de Shino se depositou novamente sobre sua figura singular, porém, ligeiramente mais compreensivo.

"Tenho de concordar. Sugiro então que tentemos ligar para alguém."

O garoto-cachorro precisou de alguns segundos de silêncio para compreender o que o outro insinuava.

"O celular, sua anta." A voz de Sakura soou quebradiça e nada delicada, mas era compreensível. Kiba rosnou para a garota também, mas logo afundou as mãos no bolso de seu casaco e buscou um pequeno objeto prateado. Apertou alguns botões e logo grunhiu.

"Hum, estranho, não dá sinal aqui." Um latido frustrado enfatizou a afirmação.

Olhares correram pelo ambiente antes de se perderem em seus próprios bolsos, em busca de seus aparelhos. Hinata observava-os apenas, não tinha nada que pudesse ajudar. Seus olhos foscos pousaram sobre Shikamaru, que logo murmurou um 'tsc' intrigado.

"Nada aqui também." Buscou qualquer esperança nos olhos dos outros e se deparou com a garota de cabelos cor de rosa dando leves tapinhas no celular. Concluiu que este estava sem bateria. Sentiu uma onda de má sorte tomar posse de si. Suspirou. "Que saco..."

A oponente de Sakura mantinha os braços cruzados e a encarava. Logo recebeu um olhar curioso de volta e deu de ombros. "Estou de castigo por umas besteiras aí..." Quase perdeu os sentidos de raiva ao ver a outra garota rindo abertamente do que acabara de dizer. Consciente da sua situação suficientemente deplorável, conteve a raiva e virou o rosto. "Hunf, não preciso dessas porcarias mesmo." Sabia que estava mentindo, era apegada ao celular e se sentia meio nua sem ele. Mas não admitiria, claro.

Um murmúrio frustrado escapou no ar gelado, formando uma pequena névoa morna. A noite ia caindo lentamente e Naruto forçava a vista sobre a telinha do aparelho. "Algo aconteceu... Algum tipo de erro do cartão..." Analisava o quadradinho preto nas mãos.

"Deve ter algum tipo de interferência nessa região" A voz gelada despertou os nervos do loiro que levantou os olhos ainda quentes de raiva para encarar o garoto pálido, de ar superior e cabelos azulados. Este guardava o celular no bolso da calça, seguindo a estrada com o olhar seco e enfrentando o horizonte. "Não devíamos ter vindo por esse canto. As pessoas têm razão em evitar esse lugar". Baixou o rosto, encostando as costas na lateral arranhada do carro e mirando Neji com o canto dos olhos.

O garoto franzia a testa. "É má sorte demais. Parece até que isso foi planejado." Suspirou, contemplando a fumaça que escapava de seus lábios. "Eu sequer estou com o meu celular nesse momento." Fechou os olhos pálidos, inspirando fundo e buscando em sua mente alguma solução.

Sasuke correu os olhos para o outro lado, fitando seu companheiro de gola comprida. Shino apenas balançou a cabeça. Todos compreenderam a mensagem.

Uma voz até então desconhecida pela grande maioria daqueles ali presentes soou em claro e bom tom. "Está no fim, mas acho que consigo fazer uma última ligação." Quase que de imediato, todos os olhos pousaram sobre a imagem tenebrosa do garoto de cabelos vermelhos e olhos tão brilhantemente verdes. Naruto entreabriu os lábios, se preparando para dizer qualquer coisa, mas sendo cortado, como de costume. "Façam silêncio, a ligação deve estar ruim."

O som dos dedos finos pressionando os botões do celular gerou esperanças. A garota tímida segurava o próprio braço com cuidado e engolia em seco, esperando a resposta para todos os problemas. As outras duas meninas depositavam toda a sua confiança naquela ligação, implorando aos céus que tivessem chance de ir embora para retocar a maquiagem borrada.

Sasuke manteve o ar gelado enquanto observava, tal qual Neji e Shino, estáticos e calados. Até mesmo Kiba mordeu os lábios e conseguiu fazer silêncio, o que era grande conquista para a sua personalidade forte. O silêncio exterior era tanto que era possível escutar o som da chamada.

Gaara escutava com atenção, preparando mentalmente um discurso rápido e eficaz.

- BEEP.-

"Yooo, você ligou para o Lee! Sinto muito lhe informar que esse não sou eu e sim uma gravação! -- A DECEPÇÃO! --. Mas assim que eu e Gai-Sensei voltarmos da pesca--VIVA O PODER DA PESCARIA, YOSH! -- Retornarei a sua ligação! Lembrem-se, crianças, comam peixe! Uooooh!"

- BEEP –

Um silêncio bastante incômodo parecia percorrer toda a estrada, cujo fim era inalcançável pela vista humana. Os olhos verdes fixos no aparelho celular e os lábios entreabertos buscavam processar qualquer coisa.

"Por que nós ligamos pra ele, mesmo...?" Ouviu-se a voz intrigada de Neji fazer eco.

"...Não sei..." Foi só o que o garoto de mechas vermelhas conseguiu murmurar ao ouvir um último 'Beep' soar e ver a luz artificial do aparelho sumindo.

Um suspiro conjunto correu pelo ar. Shikamaru revirou os olhos, levando os dois braços atrás da cabeça e olhando para o bosque que cercava um dos lados da estrada. "Bah." Virou para o outro lado e avistou longos campos cinzentos de alguma plantação já seca. "Bah", de novo. Inspirou fundo. "É, estamos na junção de nada com coisa nenhuma."

O loiro ao seu lado emburrou o rosto, cruzando os braços e lançando um olhar desamparado para o automóvel alaranjado de onde subia uma nuvem de fumaça cinza escuro. Pequenas lágrimas se acumularam no canto de seus olhos. "E eu não tenho mais o meu carrinho."

Sasuke sentiu desprezo e revirou os olhos. Estar perdido com um bando de imbecis, sem comida, sem bebida e sem qualquer meio de comunicação não bastava? Ele tinha ainda que aturar um idiota chorando por uma lata velha? Quis cuspir no chão, controlou-se. Mirou os campos cinzentos com calma, sentindo a brisa gelada arrepiar os fios negros em sua nuca. A sensação era gostosa, fez suas pálpebras parecerem duas placas de aço. Rendeu-se à tentação e fechou os olhos, inclinando a cabeça para trás e sentindo o cheiro de trigo queimado misturando-se com o cheiro úmido da mata densa logo atrás. Deixou um sorriso se esgueirar sobre seus lábios discretamente. Por um instante, foi até capaz de esquecer os problemas. Até que a voz irritante o acordou de seus pensamentos.

"Aí gente, de boa!" Kiba agachara-se no chão de concreto, tendo o animalzinho aconchegado em seu casaco. "Se é pra ficar parado olhando pro nada, eu prefiro fazer isso sentado, no quentinho! Não sei vocês, mas eu vou pro carro!" Levantou-se, dando de ombros para os olhares ligeiramente surpresos e abrindo a porta do carro ferido.

"Se esse carro derramar gasolina, em pouco tempo ele pode explodir. O ar está bem seco." Um arrepio subiu a espinha do garoto-cachorro, que sabia de quem era a voz e imaginava ser apenas provocação, mas não pôde deixar de ter medo. Virou-se de volta, olhando pro horizonte.

"Geh. Não queria mesmo." A atitude boba quase fez com que Naruto risse, mas ainda sentia a mágoa crescente. Ainda mais agora que sabia do grande risco que seu pequeno pedacinho de metal alaranjado estava correndo. Teve vontade de abraçá-lo de novo, mas não queria passar por criança. Esfregou a manga da blusa no nariz e colocou as mãos na cintura, determinado.

"Certo, estamos perdidos, precisamos nos ajudar! Vamos acampar aqui hoje." Abriu um sorriso tipicamente Naruto que fez Sakura emitir um som de desgosto e encará-lo.

"Ah é, e dormir no concreto vai ser supimpa." O olhar ficou mais gelado e o loiro sentiu arrepios. Concluiu que era melhor ficar quieto, apesar de ainda acreditar plenamente que o acampamento era uma boa idéia.

"Não, ele está certo." A voz seca do garoto capturou todos os olhares sobre a sua figura – que, diga-se de passagem, era admirável. "Vamos tentar acampar na entrada do bosque. Não vamos muito fundo porque está escuro demais, podemos nos perder." Os olhos negros correram sobre todos os que o observavam e pousaram no azul-brilhante do olhar do loiro, que estava genuinamente surpreso. Sasuke riu e virou o rosto. "Acho que temos sacos de dormir no carro."

Neji se apressou em lançar um olhar duvidoso para o companheiro, que apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta. "Ficou maluco, Sasuke? Sabe que temos apenas cinco deles! Sendo que o da Ino não deveria nem ser considerado um saco de dormir." Um olhar de fúria dos olhos femininos pousou sobre ele, mas foi ignorado. "Nem ela deve caber ali dentro." Conteve o riso. Gostava de provocar os outros, era inevitável.

"Pois saiba que eu caibo sim e caibo muito bem!" Foi a resposta teimosa da loira, que evitou olhar nos olhos verdes da inimiga, sabendo que esta deveria estar se deliciando com a situação.

"Que seja." Shino soou mais relaxado por um instante enquanto limpava a lente dos óculos no casaco e voltava a colocá-los sobre o rosto. "A idéia de acampamento é aceitável e plausível, mas, de fato, não há sacos de dormir para todos."

Sasuke o olhava pensativo. Mirou o chão de concreto. Era impossível que alguém dormisse na estrada. Mesmo que fossem um bando de idiotas, ele não podia simplesmente deixá-los na rua como mendigos. Afinal, ele era um Uchiha. Suspirou.

"Vamos dividir."

Mais uma onda de silêncio gelou os sentidos de cada um deles. Mas foi logo quebrada pela voz infantil que soou consideravelmente alta num ambiente engolido de silêncio. "É o quê?" Os olhares pousaram na imagem confusa do loiro. "Vocês devem estar malucos se acham que vamos dividir sacos de dormir com pessoas que sequer conhecemos e que ainda quebraram o meu carro!" Uma ponta de mágoa distorceu de leve a última parte da frase.

"Não seja teimoso, Naruto." Shikamaru mantinha os olhos fechados e os braços atrás da nuca, o ar pensativo. "Não temos muita opção." Arriscou olhar nos olhos azuis, sentindo o sentimento de traição pinicar sua mente. Arg. Não era tão ruim assim, era? Seria só uma noite. Assim esperava.

O loiro buscava palavras para responder ao traíra – como o chamava mentalmente -, mas Hinata foi mais rápida em tocar seu braço de leve e olhá-lo nos olhos com certa angustia. "Naruto-kun... Vamos aceitar. Eles estão oferecendo ajuda..." A voz doce tremia um pouco. O garoto pressupôs que fosse só o frio. Ficou em silêncio por uns instantes, mas o olhar nervoso e as bochechas tímidas fizeram efeito. Inspirou fundo e soltou o ar com força, dando de ombros.

"Tá, tá, que seja." Acabou sorrindo ao ver que a garota gentilmente fazia o mesmo. Ouviu murmúrios revoltados por parte de Sakura e sabia que a menina deveria estar intrigada com a possibilidade de dormir ao lado da loira. O que provavelmente aconteceria, levando em conta que eram ambas garotas. Mas não se meteu no assunto.

"Se estamos decididos, vamos sair logo daqui." Sasuke caminhou, fazendo barulho ao tocar o chão áspero com a sola de borracha do sapato, se aproximando da mala do grande carro preto. Abriu-a e Neji logo chegou perto. Sussurraram alguma coisa inaudível. Naruto se sentiu excluído, emburrou-se. Detestava essa sensação. Mas eram estranhos, afinal de contas, acabou deixando pra lá. Viu os dois trocarem olhares gelados e concluiu, depois que Neji franziu o rosto, que Sasuke vencera a discussão.

Cinco sacos de dormir foram sendo retirados da mala. Neji entregou um deles, roxo e cheio de pequeninos bordados de flores brancas, à loira que fechou a cara e puxou o objeto com força. Rindo, ele seguiu até Shino, entregando-lhe outro e depositando um terceiro nas mãos de Gaara, que continuou em silêncio. Sasuke carregava mais dois. Passou um para Neji e dobrou o último, colocando-o debaixo do braço.

"E agora?" Foi o que se escutou após alguns segundos ouvindo apenas o assobio do vento. Shikamaru os observava, entediado e ligeiramente trêmulo graças à brisa gelada que corria por todos os lados.

"Jo-ken-po¹" A sugestão veio do garoto-cachorro, com seu sorriso brilhante à mostra e os braços levantados no ar. Foi encarado por todos. "Que é?" Baixou os braços, intrigado. Ouviu uma risada abafada escapar de dentro da gola alta de Shino.

"Nada, é uma boa solução."

Kiba imaginou que o garoto sorria, mas era difícil ter certeza, levando em conta que só metade do rosto ficava à mostra. Logo acordou da distração, vendo que os outros se agrupavam contra vontade e se unindo a eles. Todos levantaram os braços em silêncio. O garoto-cachorro sorriu abertamente, adorava esse jogo.

"Jo-keeeeeen-PO!" Deu o sinal e todos baixaram as mãos. A primeira dupla a sair foram as duas figuras de olhos foscos, Hinata e Neji. A garota sorriu doce para o outro, que deu de ombros e foi em direção ao bosque com seu saco de dormir. Os outros prosseguiram. Era quase possível ouvir as preces mentais das garotas para dormir com Sasuke e isso incomodava bastante. Mas a expressão esperançosa da garota de cabelos cor de rosa parecia rachar quando o jogo decidiu que sua dupla era o diabólico garoto de cabelos cor de fogo. A risada da loira ecoou bem alto, mas o choque da outra era grande demais pra reagir.

Deixando isso de lado, os outros continuaram. O coração de Ino disparava e ela engolia em seco. Logo em seguida saiu a dupla problemática, o garoto-cachorro e seu oponente de óculos escuros. Kiba rosnou de indignação, mas Shino cobrou honestidade no jogo e o outro acabou por ceder.

A loira tremia ao levantar o braço. Restava apenas ela, o garoto de cabelos dourados, o esquisito de rabo de cavalo e seu amado Sasuke. Ela _tinha_ que dormir junto dele, simplesmente tinha.

O silêncio seguinte à jogada definitiva tornou possível ouvir os pedaços do coração de Ino se partirem. Muito autocontrole foi necessário por parte da mesma para não gritar e estourar os tímpanos dos outros. Mas estava decidido. E a dupla final era Naruto e Sasuke.

* * *

¹ Conhecido em português como "**Zerinho ou Um"**. Não sei escrever jo-ken-po. Sério, não faço idéia, foi mal se estiver errado. :D' ::gota::

* * *

Como eu adoro finais que não chegam a lugar nenhum. ::veia de ódio:: Ahem. Mas eu tive que parar aqui porque... porque.. porque Deus quis. D:

Vai ter mais, mais... Beeeem mais. ::aura maligna::


	2. Sorriso do Sol Nascente

**EDIT:** Revisado. Acho que nunca escrevi algo tão ruim. Não sei COMO tive coragem de publicar essa desgraça. Sério mesmo. D: Mas acho que agora está melhor. BEM melhor. 1809810938 vezes melhor. :leva um tiro: De qualquer forma, eu fiquei com preguiça a partir da metade, então, eu dei uma editada nas frases, mas não reformulei como fiz no início. Quando eu tiver tempo, releio e altero o que for necessário.

Até que não demorou, okay. Ficou gigante -- errr. Mas foi rapidinho, vai! Vou ver se eu não pego o hábito de atrasar...

Nossa, valeu mesmo pelas reviews que vocês deixaram. Foi bastante até, prum capítulo tão sem propósito que nem o primeiro. :gota: Espero que esse aqui faça um pouco mais de sentido.

AH! E malz ae, sei que todo mundo esperava montes da 'noite no saco de dormir', mas ei... Vamos com calma. :B

**DISCLAIMER: **CÉUS, UM MUFFIN FALANTE! Ah... Esquece, é só o Kishimoto.

* * *

Uma mãozinha gelada remexeu a coberta e pousou um dedo fino sobre seus ombros. Imaginou se estava sonhando. Afundou a cabeça no tecido áspero e sentiu arranhar-lhe o rosto. Não, não era um sonho.

Refletiu em questão de segundos, optando por não responder. Não demorou a ser cutucado novamente. Franziu a testa. _Céus, o que ele quer?_ Persistiu na companhia do silêncio. Alguns segundos se passaram e as pálpebras pesadas foram amenizando seus nervos. Os fios de cabelo negro-azulados deslizavam por sobre as bochechas. Relaxou os músculos e pôde sentir o sono se esgueirando por sobre seu corpo, cobrindo-o como uma manta.

Inútil. Lá estava a mãozinha de novo.

"Oy... Sasuke..."

_Definitivamente_ não era um sonho.

Suspirou, sentindo o ar quente abafado pelo saco de dormir.

"Hm" Não estava com qualquer disposição para desenrolar uma conversa com ninguém. Fosse o gari ou o Papa todo poderoso. Deixou o grunhido seco soar baixinho e manteve os olhos fechados, desejando que o sono falasse mais alto que o garoto.

"Eu preciso ir ao banheiro." A voz soou como um sussurro meio distorcido e fez cócegas no ouvido.

Abriu os olhos negros, mergulhando na escuridão do bosque – iluminado apenas por alguns poucos vagalumes que pousavam nas folhas úmidas de orvalho.

"Se você me disser que me acordou só por isso..." Sibilou em tom ameaçador, sentindo o saco de dormir se mexer atrás de si e um calor ameno se aproximar de suas costas. Engoliu em seco, focando um dos pequenos flocos luminosos que pairava no ar.

"Ehhh? Você não entende! Está escuro e deve ter monstros lá dentro..."

Sasuke agradeceu em silêncio pela escuridão ou o garoto poderia ter se traumatizado seriamente com a expressão diabólica que surgiu no seu rosto. Estava com sono, dormindo num bosque frio, deitado num saco de dormir apertado e ainda por cima do lado de um completo idiota desconhecido. Não merecia essa agora. Definitivamente não merecia.

"Você tem certeza que tem 17 anos? Céus!" Murmurou, encolhendo mais o corpo e pregando os olhos novamente, decidido a dormir e ignorar solenemente o incômodo loiro às suas costas.

A mãozinha gelada cutucou com mais força.

Teve vontade de chutá-lo, conteve-se. Pressionou as pálpebras com força e inspirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. _Conte até 10, ele vai parar. Vai sim._

"Oy Sasukeee... Vem comigo pra ver se é seguro?"

Foi impossível conter o reflexo de arregalar os olhos negros e sentar-se de súbito, virando para o loiro e encarando sua expressão surpresa.

"Qual é o seu problema?! Tenho cara de babá?" Nem se incomodou em conter a voz, esquecendo momentaneamente todos os outros que dormiam ao seu redor. Mas a lembrança voltou ligeira, quando um 'Shhh' soou em alto e bom tom. "Vai à merda!" Lançou seu olhar de fúria para os arredores.

Assustou-se quando, ao voltar a atenção para a criatura deitada ao seu lado, não mais encontrou uma criatura deitada. Já que o loiro estava, agora, bem diante de si, sentado no saco de dormir azul marinho e encarando-o diretamente - seus olhos azuis brilhavam à luz esverdeada dos vagalumes. Tinha algo nesse fedelho e na mistura de tons quentes e frios que o compunha, que incomodava seu estômago.

"Não seja esnobe, babaca! Eu não gosto de escuro, só isso!" A voz pinicou o ouvido novamente, mas, dessa vez, por ter soado tão manhosa.

Franziu a testa. "E o que espera que eu faça, idiota? Acenda a luz?" O sussurro soou gelado e carregado de sarcasmo, mas não tanto quanto desejava. Diabos, era o sono atrapalhando o raciocínio. Forçou a vista numa tentativa meio frustrada de conseguir enxergar mais de sua imagem do que apenas o contorno e o brilho dos olhos.

"Vem comigo!" O garoto persistiu, teimando e aproximando-se mais. Seu corpo inclinou-se imediatamente para trás em reflexo. "Por favor?" Os fios dourados reluziram de leve quando Naruto inclinou a cabeça, seus traços forçados numa mescla de sono e determinação. A voz de criança bateu contra si como uma flechada e teve de engolir novamente, com medo de que o coração escapasse pela garganta.

"Silêncio, porra!" A voz feminina – e pouco delicada – de Sakura sobressaltou a ambos, mas gerou um certo alívio para o garoto Uchiha ao ver que o loiro desviara o olhar para onde a menina dormia.

Girou o corpo para o outro lado "Arg!" Grunhiu de ódio, jogando as pernas para fora e enfiando os pés na terra molhada. Agachou-se e puxou as pontas do saco de dormir com toda a sua força, fazendo o outro garoto rolar para o chão gelado. Lançou-lhe um olhar-ice-berg ao se levantar e deu-lhe as costas, caminhando com o embrulho de tecido áspero sob o braço.

"OUCH!" Naruto rangeu os dentes, levando as duas mãos para trás da nuca e sentando-se sobre a terra. Depois de mais alguns segundos de reclamação constante, balançou a cabeça e fincou os olhos muito azuis e muito irritados no garoto que se distanciava. "EI! Onde você pensa que vai, babaca?" Levantou-se com agilidade, utilizando as mãos para dar impulso e correr atrás do cretino que caminhava até a estrada.

Sasuke suspirou. Não precisava ser seguido. Céus, isso era irritante. E ainda por cima, estava descalço. Além de ter mergulhado os dedos em terra molhada, agora sentia o asfalto arranhar a sola dos pés. _Hoje não é o meu dia._

"Pra longe de você, fedelho." Deixou a voz soar o mais grossa possível, ficando satisfeito com o resultado e respirando fundo enquanto prosseguia.

Um 'Hunf' irritado divertiu-lhe. O loiro pisava desajeitadamente sobre as folhas molhadas, fazendo quase tanto barulho quanto faria se não estivesse tão empenhado em não acordar os companheiros. Suspirou aliviado ao pisar no asfalto e trouxe de volta o olhar ameaçador ao rosto, fitando as costas de Sasuke, que se afastava. Apressou o passo em sua direção. _Não vou ser ignorado por um filhinho de papai desse nível!_ Rosnou em pensamento, antes de abrir os lábios rosados.

"Panaca insensível! Só porque eu tenho medo de escuro não significa que você possa me esnobar!" Esticou o braço esquerdo, pousando uma mão pesadamente sobre o ombro pálido, por onde escorregava o tecido escuro de sua camisa. _Ah... É quentinho._ Surpreendeu-se momentaneamente pela sensação estranha que se espalhou pelos seus dedos. Imaginou que um ice-berg emocional como Sasuke jamais poderia liberar qualquer tipo de calor.

Dedos longos apertando seu pulso o trouxeram à realidade, se deparando com o olhar Uchiha do garoto que jogava sua mão morena para longe.

"Não me toque, _Dobe_." Foram as palavras rígidas jogadas no ar antes de dar-lhe as costas de novo e retomar a caminhada.

O 'apelido carinhoso' recém-recebido não fora _nada_ agradável. Não mesmo. Grunhiu de humilhação e acelerou novamente, alcançando o ritmo das pernas ágeis do outro. "Quem você pensa que é pra me chamar assim?" Rangia os dentes com força, notando que nada parecia alterar aquela expressão indecifrável de Sasuke. "Só porque nos apresentamos antes de dormir, não quer dizer que me conheça! O máximo que sabe de mim é meu nome!" Permitiu-se elevar o tom de voz, sabendo que já tinham se distanciado dos outros.

Sasuke se esforçou em manter-se sério e não gritar de volta. Ah, mas como queria. Lembrava-se perfeitamente da 'apresentação'.

--

_O céu escuro não colaborava. Seus olhos negros percorriam o ambiente desconhecido. O cheiro era péssimo e a sensação de pisar em poças de lama certamente não era em nada mais agradável. Inspirou fundo, sentindo o aroma misturado de mata e terra molhada impregnando seus pulmões. Era relaxante, mas causava náuseas._

_As vozes femininas discutiam qualquer coisa, com exceção da menorzinha, que se mantinha meio distante e gesticulava pouco. Seus olhos eram brancos como os de Neji. Passava uma sensação familiar, mas ao mesmo tempo muito estranha. Desviou o olhar gelado de cima da menina, pousando-o sobre o esquisito de rabo de cavalo. Sua atitude desleixada incomodava, mas lhe passava algum respeito. Hum._

_Ou talvez só desse sono. Piscou algumas vezes, voltando a mirar os arredores._

_Eram pouquíssimo interessantes. Nem mesmo a bizarrice do garoto com o cachorro enfiado no casaco despertava qualquer coisa mais significante em si. Não eram como Neji, um oponente quase ao seu nível, ou Gaara e Shino, que faziam do mistério algo respeitável. Por tais motivos caminhava com os mesmos. Nunca fizera amizade com nenhum deles. Eram apenas criaturas de maior presença. _

_Suspirou. E Ino. Essa era particularmente entediante. Sua voz irritava os ouvidos, além de ser muito temperamental. Mas não havia jeito de livrar-se da garota._

_Seus olhos planaram no ar gelado até focar na imagem mais brilhante. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito. Naruto, não era? Ouvira o garoto preguiçoso chamando seu nome mais cedo. Hum. Deixou o olhar se perder um pouco naquela figura._

_Encontrava-se ao lado da menina tímida, rindo da preocupação da mesma e dando-lhe tapinhas amigáveis nas costas. Seu sorriso ofuscava e, quando tinha os olhos fechados, causava menos impacto. Porque, quando estavam abertos, brilhavam de um tom de azul surpreendente. A pele era banhada de sol e as bochechas adotavam um tom mais rosado, que contrastava com as cicatrizes em formato de bigode. Destacava-se de tudo e todos. Especialmente pelo tom de laranja que coloria sua blusa larga e acentuava o dourado dos seus fios de cabelo._

_Sasuke deixou um sorriso se alastrar sobre seus lábios frios, cruzando as pernas e encostando-se em uma árvore imensamente alta. Aquele garoto tinha algo de muito diferente. Era infantil, exagerado, irritante e desprovido de qualquer inteligência, supunha. Porém, seus movimentos gritavam por atenção e sua atitude alegre destoava dos sentimentos profundos que davam as caras em seus olhos, de quando em quando. Permitiu que sua mente vagasse a respeito daquele menino, se desligando do resto do mundo._

_Algum tempo depois, tinham preparado uma fogueira medíocre. Obviamente nenhum dos outros sabia fazer fogo - com exceção de Shino, mas este era individualista demais para manifestar-se nessas horas - e ele tivera de acendê-la no final das contas. Aquela falação toda torrava a sua paciência. Todos se sentaram à fogueira após escolher os cantos menos fétidos do bosque para deitar os sacos de dormir. Alguns sorriam. Sorrisos de vitrine, tinha certeza. Não se deixou descer a este nível, continuou inexpressivo._

_Nomes. Um por um, foram sendo citados. Observou-os atentamente a cada pronunciamento. Nara Shikamaru, o preguiçoso. Haruno Sakura, a histérica. Hyuuga Hinata, a tímida – e certamente parente distante de Neji. Inuzuka Kiba, o canino. Por fim, Uzumaki Naruto. Não soube descrevê-lo de imediato. Estranhou-se. Forçou o pensamento, focando no sorriso exagerado e nos olhos cor-de-água. Subitamente teve certeza: era muito interessante._

_Alguns instantes mais tarde, foi trazido de volta à realidade pelos olhares curiosos que se depositavam sobre si. Ah, certo. Apresentar-se. Imaginava ser o último. Olhou para os próprios companheiros: tinham a expressão séria. Supôs que estivessem na defensiva. Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino e Sabaku no Gaara. Não ouvira nada deles, mas deixou de lado. _

_Fechou os olhos negros e sibilou seu nome com clareza. Uchiha Sasuke. Desgosto marcou presença em sua mente. Rezou em silêncio para que não tivesse sido tão evidente em suas feições, mas se recusou a abrir os olhos. _

_Sussurros seguiram. Já esperava. Ouviu a voz aguda da garota de cabelos cor de rosa comentar algo sobre uma competição de matemática de alguns anos atrás. Verdade, lembrava-se vagamente. Ela tinha concorrido na mesma sala que a dele. Devia tê-la reconhecido pela figura diferenciada, mas, de fato, esquecera-se._

_Elevou o olhar às estrelas, deixando sua mente seguir como acompanhante. A copa das árvores emoldurava o céu. A brisa fria relaxava-o, aumentando ainda mais a distância entre ele e os outros ali presentes. Não tinha noção de quanto tempo passara ou de quão esnobe parecera por manter-se calado. Simplesmente voltou a si tempos depois, notando que alguns mencionavam universidades, outros riam descontraidamente. Suspirou em certo desprezo. Vontade alguma de envolver-se. Levantou-se em silêncio e deixou seu corpo desabar no saco de dormir._

_Só sentiu a presença de um segundo corpo muito tempo mais tarde, quando o sono já pregava suas pálpebras._

--_  
_

Murmurou qualquer coisa incompreensível. A lembrança do acontecimento o dispersara da voz do loiro e este reclamava persistentemente. Não tinha idéia do que ele estava falando e sentiu uma leve dor de cabeça só de imaginar. Fechou os olhos, caminhando, ciente de que a estrada continuava reta até o horizonte.

"Você está me escutando? Sasuke! Oy, Sasuke!" A voz aguda ia ficando mais e mais alta a cada sílaba. Franziu a testa. Não tinha saco pra isso. A paciência se esgotava como a areia que escorre na ampulheta. Se ouvisse seu nome ser citado mais uma vez por aquele fedelho, tinha medo do que viria a fazer. Mordeu o interior da bochecha, contendo o resto de calma que ainda possuía.

"Sasuke! Além de esnobe é surdo?"

Não dava mais. Literalmente. Virou o corpo de imediato, lançando-lhe um olhar tenebroso.

"Cala essa boca ou eu vou enlouquecer!" Se aproximou do corpo assustado à sua frente e empurrou o embrulho de tecido azul escuro contra seu peito. "Toma, leva isso, vai dormir! Só me deixa em paz!"

Naruto engasgou de leve com a pressão do tecido rígido contra as suas costelas, segurando o embrulho nos braços e arregalando os olhos. Sasuke dava alguns passos para trás, se afastando. Entreabriu os lábios morenos, preparando-se para dizer qualquer coisa, mas foi impedido por um 'Shhh' acompanhado de muitos movimentos braçais.

"Não fala nada! Só... Vai dormir!" O rosto branco preparava-se para virar e dar as costas ao loiro quando este conseguiu – ou exigiu – algum espaço para soltar sua voz, dessa vez muito mais manhosa.

"Mas eu não quero dormir sozinho!" As seis palavras jogadas no ar frio trouxeram câimbra às pernas de Sasuke, cujos olhos negros se arregalaram e voltaram, inconscientemente, para fitar a figura – agora tímida – do loiro. "Já falei... Tenho medo de escuro." Complementou a fala anterior, baixando o rosto e encarando o asfalto negro, coberto de vagalumes. Planavam sem rumo, iluminando a estrada como pequenos flocos de neve brilhante. Seu brilho verde refletia nas feições infantis de Naruto.

Sasuke precisou engolir em seco. Tinha de empurrar de volta o coração. Diabos, se isso continuasse acontecendo com freqüência ia acabar tendo um ataque cardíaco. Buscava a razão dentro de sua mente, mas as palavras simplórias do outro continuavam ecoando, cada vez mais alto, batendo com força contra seus pulmões. Chegava a dar falta de ar. Inspirou com força, como que para ter certeza de que ainda era capaz e aliviou-se com a sensação de preenchimento. Tentou organizar as idéias.

Credo, como podia perder tanto a compostura por causa daquele idiota? Quando sentiu seus nervos se acalmando, procurou as palavras certas.

Nada.

A mente estava em branco. Um arrepio correu sua espinha ao ver os olhos azuis pousando sobre os seus olhos negros, exigindo uma quebra no silêncio. Droga, droga, droga! _Nada_. Simplesmente nada. Deixou o instinto tomar conta dos seus músculos. Quando percebeu, tinha virado de costas e continuava andando.

Certo, nada mal.

O queixo do loiro caiu em queda livre. _Ele deu as costas pra mim?_ Um monte de palavras compridas, que não constam na gramática, surgiram na sua mente. Emburrou o rosto avermelhado e gritou uma última vez. "Não me ignore, imbecil! Eu--"

"CALA A BOCA! Eu vou voltar. Mas me deixe esfriar a cabeça." Nem tinha certeza do que estava falando, já não queria mais pensar. A cabeça doía de sono e suas mãos apertavam seus cabelos quase-azuis, como se isso fosse conter a dor. Suas pernas seguiram em frente cegamente, o chão áspero pinicando os pés. Pelo menos era melhor do que a sensação de descontrole da qual acabara de escapar.

Naruto piscava perplexo, parado como um tronco de árvore, com aquele saco de dormir molhado nos braços e o cabelo desgrenhado como um ninho de passarinho. As palavras de Sasuke não eram bonitas, muito menos carregadas de compaixão, mas elas simplesmente acalmaram todo o resto de si e o loiro sorriu sem perceber. Relaxou seus braços sob o embrulho e trouxe-o contra o peito com mais delicadeza. Observou o símbolo Uchiha se distanciando. A estrada à sua frente não parecia ter fim e a noite escura e pouco estrelada não iluminava muito mais do que alguns metros a frente.

Quando o corpo do garoto foi sumindo nas sombras, Naruto apressou-se em segui-lo para conseguir enxergá-lo novamente. Os vagalumes se afastavam conforme suas pernas se mexiam, driblando-as. O brilho esverdeado era suave e instável, mas iluminava sua visão de forma sublime.

Os vários tons de cinza que se espalhavam ao seu redor destoavam por completo daqueles flocos luminosos. De início eram poucos, mas logo que sua vista foi se acostumando ao escuro, o loiro foi percebendo a presença de inúmeros deles. Cobriam o caminho como uma manta e piscavam a todo segundo. Genuinamente deslumbrado, Naruto correu para alcançar o companheiro. Ou oponente, tanto faz.

"Sasuke! Olha! Não é mágico?" Sentiu que sua voz soara demasiadamente animada, mas não podia conter-se. Era como estar num daqueles contos de fadas que os pais – coisa que ele nunca teve – contam para as crianças, antes de dormir.

Os olhos negros piscaram em surpresa e as pernas pálidas sob a calça jeans escuro frearam. Procurou o garoto atrás de si e acompanhou seu olhar de deslumbre até alcançar o asfalto. Alguns segundos se passaram e sentiu aquela mãozinha de antes – agora mais morna – tocar-lhe o ombro de novo. Olhou-o de relance e notou o sorriso brilhante em seu rosto banhado de sol. Fitou o chão novamente e logo foi capaz de enxergar cada um deles. Flutuando com graça sobre o asfalto escuro. Eram pequenos, desajeitados e provavelmente morreriam em poucas horas. Mas, okay, certo, eles reluziam.

"Hum." Murmurou inconscientemente em resposta. Mas não foi um múrmurio seco, nem grosso e muito menos esnobe. Foi seguido de um quase-sorriso enquanto seu olhar viajava de vaga-lume em vaga-lume, deslumbrando-se quase tanto quanto o loiro ao seu lado. Ouviu um riso contente escapar do sorriso de Naruto enquanto sua mão escorregava de seu ombro e voltava a abraçar o embrulho azul escuro.

Sasuke manteve o quase-sorriso no rosto e movimentou uma perna, o que fez com que os flocos luminosos se agitassem. Riu-se em silêncio e deu mais um passo. Notou que Naruto o acompanhava. Os dois foram pisando com cuidado, lentamente e pouco tempo mais tarde estavam caminhando lado a lado. O ritmo era lento, mas a vista adiante era bonita e ele já não se importava mais com a textura do chão ou a temperatura do vento. Tudo estava... hm... bem.

"Sasuke, há quanto tempo estamos andando?" A pergunta surgiu de repente, expulsando a nuvem quente de silêncio. O Uchiha franziu o rosto bonito. Não sabia responder. Um bom tempo devia ter passado desde que esquecera os vagalumes. Mirava o horizonte. Era azul escuro, quase negro, mas, lá no limite do céu e da terra, ia descolorindo, alaranjando-se aos poucos.

Estava distraído há quanto tempo? Não fazia a mais remota idéia.

Sabendo que os olhos azuis estavam pousados com curiosidade sobre si, apenas balançou a cabeça, dando de ombros. O loiro desviou o olhar também, de volta à linha do horizonte, que já se destacava e trazia consigo uma luz clara, ainda fraca, pintando o chão cinzento de luz. Os vagalumes já tinham ido embora. Não saberia dizer quando exatamente. Algum momento antes eles tinham desaparecido, lembrava-se disso.

Subindo aos poucos, o sol ia despertando os primeiros pássaros. Contornado de um laranja forte que se mesclava a um amarelo brilhante, ia surgindo diante da estrada, parecia até castigá-la por ser tão medíocre.

Sem perceber, ambos frearam. Seus olhos entreabertos se protegiam contra a luz cada vez mais forte e admiravam as cores que iam empurrando o azul escuro rapidamente, deixando a noite ir descansar. Poucas estrelas ainda se mostravam presentes e muitas delas, já foscas, sumiam a olhos nus. Naruto esfregou a manga da camisa sobre os olhos cansados e sorriu. Uma imagem nítida veio à sua mente e não conteve um riso abafado.

"Parece uma laranja gigante rolando pela estrada." Sua voz era sonolenta, mas ao mesmo tempo descontraída. Sasuke desviou o olhar, mirando o rosto contente do loiro. Ele acreditava de fato naquilo. Teve vontade de rir. Mas não de desprezo, como fizera anteriormente. Era algo muito diferente.

"Usuratonkachi." Sussurrou baixinho, mas sabia que o garoto pudera escutar. Riu-se divertido quando os olhos azuis apertaram-se e o encararam com rancor.

"Teme." Foi a resposta. Não se importou. Sequer encarou-o de volta. Até porque o outro já estava novamente distraído pelo nascer do sol. Fez o mesmo e sentiu o calor matinal banhar seu rosto. Era uma sensação gostosa. Desconhecida, mas gostosa. Saboreou-a tanto quando pôde, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo, enchendo-se daquele perfume de trigo e terra molhada.

O silêncio durou alguns segundos mais. Até que ouviu a voz de criança quebrar o momento. "Preciso fazer xixi..."

Foi inevitável a risada que se seguiu. Era constrangedor, mas era impossível conter. Seu corpo se inclinava por sobre a barriga enquanto ria em voz alta. Nunca acontecera antes e ele tinha certeza de que deveria se envergonhar de tamanho descontrole. Era ridículo mas soava natural.

Naruto emburrou o rosto novamente, levemente sem jeito. "Tá rindo do quê? A culpa é sua que não quis ir comigo!" Não houve resposta, apenas a risada contínua. Acabou rindo também. Fazer o quê? Rir era muito mais gostoso do que reclamar. Deu um soco medíocre no ombro do garoto Uchiha. "Não ri de mim, idiota!"

E por mais estranho que fosse, riram juntos por muito tempo. Talvez fosse culpa do sono, abobalhando os dois. Aliás, provavelmente era. Mas riam mesmo assim e não se importavam com motivos ou explicações. Era mesmo gostoso. Quase tanto quanto o calor do Sol, que pintava o mundo de luz.

_Talvez seja de fato uma laranja gigante, mas o que me lembra mesmo... é o seu sorriso._

--

"Waaaaah"

Um longo bocejo acompanhou seus movimentos, erguendo os braços e se espreguiçando demoradamente. As mechas de cabelo rosado não estavam propriamente penteadas, mas já tinham estado em situação pior. Seu sorriso matinal chegava a amenizar o clima gelado do bosque - clareando aos poucos graças aos primeiros raios de sol.

Seus olhos verdes piscaram algumas vezes, notando que seu companheiro de saco de dormir – que fora surpreendentemente silencioso durante a noite – não estava lá. Buscou-o pelos arredores, forçando um pouco a vista para se acostumar com a claridade que mergulhava no bosque. Encontrou-o sentado a certa distância, as costas contra um enorme tronco de árvore cinzento. Os olhos ainda mais verdes que os dela trilhavam o céu alaranjado e seu braço descansava por sobre um joelho dobrado.

Sakura riu-se em silêncio. Não era nada diabólico, afinal de contas. Desviou sua atenção do garoto, fechando os olhos enquanto passava os dedos finos e delicados pelo cabelo macio. Penteou-se como possível e levantou-se então, afundando um dos pés na terra úmida. Uma expressão de desgosto surgiu em seu rosto feminino. _Ew_. Conteve o gemido para si, afundando o outro pé e enfrentando o seu complexo de limpeza.

Caminhou pelo chão gelado, resmungando qualquer coisa – provavelmente algum xingamento de menor importância – até achar seus sapatos. Aliviada, calçou-os desajeitadamente, já que se recusara a sentar na terra imunda. Depois de calçada, sentiu-se mais livre e olhou vitoriosa em volta de si. A brisa que batia não era muito morna nem muito gelada. Arrepiava alguns fios de cabelo, mas aquecia suas bochechas não-maqueadas – cuidaria disso depois. Sorriu contente. Afinal de contas, não tinha sido _tão_ ruim.

Mas os pensamentos felizes se desmancharam em questão de segundos. Uma loira de olhos azul-claro, penteava-se como uma princesa, sentada com toda a pompa do mundo em uma pedra suja a pouca distância. Sakura evidenciou seu desprezo, acompanhando os movimentos da outra ao prender seu cabelo sedoso, digno de comercial de shampoo, deixando uma mecha loira cair sobre um canto do rosto. Grunhiu baixinho, se certificando de que a rival ouvira e encarando-a assim que esta a olhou em curiosidade.

"Ora, ora, bom dia, Testa Adormecida" A loira provocou com um sorriso malicioso no rosto, cuja resposta foi uma risadinha irônica por parte de Sakura. Ino deu de ombros e voltou a se distrair com o próprio cabelo, alisando-o e embelezando-se como fazia de costume. Sempre acordava despenteada e tinha horror de sua imagem monstruosa nas primeiras horas do dia. Por isso, se acostumara a acordar mais cedo, simplesmente pelo prazer de ter mais tempo a dedicar às mechas douradas.

Distraída com a própria vaidade, buscava algo levemente menos entendiante em meio à terra molhada. Seus orbes azuis foram capturados então pela imagem de seu companheiro de saco de dormir. Shikamaru, não era? Tinha uma vaga lembrança de quando ele se apresentara, apesar de ter mantido seus olhos fixos em Sasuke o _tempo todo_. A idéia de dividir o saco de dormir com alguém lhe soara empolgante de início, mas logo que vira com _quem_ teria de passar a noite, sentira calafrios. Lembrava-se de quão altos seus gritos soaram no momento final do jogo.

Mas até que a noite fora tranqüila. E o garoto de rabo de cavalo dormira antes dela mesma, deixando-a sossegada quanto ao seu sono de beleza. O saco de dormir era desconfortável, mas pelo menos a aquecia e protegia da umidade do bosque. Dormira bem, no final das contas. Sorria descontraidamente observando o garoto, que buscava algum canto menos rígido para se sentar. Encostara em uma árvore baixinha, de tronco menos áspero e cujas folhas eram mais amareladas que as outras. Tinha os braços atrás da nuca e o olhar despreocupado. Era uma figura distante, mas interessante de admirar.

Deixou seus pensamentos sumirem aos poucos conforme os passarinhos e as pouquíssimas flores foram capturando sua atenção.

Neji, por sua vez, não se distraía com coisa alguma, seus olhos opacos retratavam certa angústia – mas era difícil ter certeza. Os cabelos longos desciam pelas costas, com algumas mechas deslizando por sobre os ombros. Seu ar sério quebrava completamente o clima ameno de conto de fadas e seu olhar vagava de um canto para o outro. Nem mesmo a voz de Sakura gritando 'Bom dia' fora capaz de despertá-lo do 'transe'.

Ignorando o rosto indignado da garota, subitamente virou-se para Gaara, que logo sentiu os olhos sobre si e encarou-o de volta. "Viu para onde ele foi?" Sua voz era gelada naturalmente, mas Gaara não se sentia nem um pouco intimidado. Olhou os arredores rapidamente e voltou a encarar o companheiro de orbes pálidos.

"Não o vi desde que acordei." Respondeu de forma curta e direta, fazendo com que o olhar de Neji desviasse para a estrada. Prosseguiu, contudo. "Também não vi aquela outra garota, o garoto-cachorro, o loiro e nem Shino." Recebeu um suspiro desesperançoso como resposta e baixou o rosto, fechando os olhos sinistros.

"Sempre sumindo misteriosamente." Concluiu Neji, franzindo a testa e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. Ino lançou olhares para ele e o garoto de cabelo vermelho, refletindo por alguns segundos e então pondo-se de pé. As mãos na cintura e um sorriso no rosto tornavam sua imagem levemente incômoda.

"Tenho certeza que o Sasuke-kun acordou mais cedo e foi buscar ajuda!" Girou uma mecha loira ao redor do dedo indicador e jogou-a para trás, um olhar convencido no rosto. Neji deu de ombros e Gaara sequer prestara atenção. A garota emburrou o rosto e entreabriu os lábios para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas algo a impediu. Esticou o braço de súbito e apontou a estrada. "Sasuke-kun!"

Olhos curiosos se moveram depressa na direção apontada. Uma surpresa coletiva deixou todos perplexos diante da imagem do imponente Uchiha caminhando descalço ao lado do loiro idiota, que reclamava qualquer coisa e andava desajeitadamente com um saco de dormir nos braços.

Não tiveram tempo de perguntar coisa alguma, tão logo o loiro empurrou o embrulho azulado para os braços de Sasuke e correu – literalmente – para dentro do bosque, desaparecendo no mato. Um silêncio o seguiu. Perguntas mudas pairando no silêncio.

Sasuke riu-se baixinho, genuinamente deslumbrado com os olhares duvidosos dos companheiros. "Agora ele enxerga o zíper da calça." Foram as palavras que escaparam de seus lábios inconscientemente. Desdobrava o saco de dormir e o estirava sobre o chão úmido quando se deu conta do que dissera. Olhou rapidamente para todos, cujo silêncio e a expressão de suspeita contribuíram para o calor que tomou suas bochechas. "Que é?! Não tenho nada com isso!" Buscou corrigir-se, virando logo o rosto e se enfiando debaixo do tecido áspero. "Boa noite!"

Um breve 'mas é manhã' chegou a ser sussurrado, mas se perdeu aos poucos conforme os olhos foram se desviando para Naruto, que voltava de dentro do mato. "Ufa! Bem melhor!" Um sorriso de ponta a ponta reluzia em seu rosto moreno, os olhos fechados e os braços atrás da nuca. Uma risada contente tornou os olhares ainda mais duvidosos. O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha curiosa. "Perdi alguma coisa?"

"Sinceramente... Eu não quero saber." A voz preguiçosa e arrastada quebrou o silêncio. Shakamaru balançou as mãos no ar, desviando qualquer imagem embaraçosa da mente. O que se seguiu foi apenas o silêncio e as pequenas gotas de suor que escorreram pelos rostos dos outros. Naruto permaneceu na curiosidade.

"Err... De qualquer forma..." Sakura balançava o rosto de leve e fugia aos poucos do assunto. "A Hinata-chan e o Kiba-kun sumiram desde manhã... Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com eles?" Recheou seus olhos verdes de preocupação, procurando por alguma resposta no rosto dos outros. Nada encontrou e acabou suspirando antes de morder o lábio inferior, angustiada.

Braços pálidos se cruzavam sobre o peito de Neji, que mirava o horizonte. "Shino não é de fazer coisas incoerentes. Deve haver um propósito." Fechou os olhos brancos em passo que imediatamente um par de olhos azuis se arregalou.

"Espera!" Ino precipitou-se, abrindo os braços em busca de total atenção. "E se eles foram seqüestrados?" Uma ponta de pânico tomou seu rosto delicado, onde pousaram duas mãos trêmulas – de manicure de impecável. Não ficou sozinha por muito tempo, já que, alguns segundos depois, sua rival demonstrava tanto pânico quanto.

"E...E se for um tarado atrás de jovens mocinhas inocentes?" Os olhos de ambas se encontraram num sentimento mútuo de desespero e logo miraram os outros em busca de compreensão. Shikamaru logo soltou uma risada de deboche.

"Nesse caso, vocês duas não têm com que se preocupar." Mas a expressão debochada logo se desmanchou quando foi encarado por dois olhares de fúria das adolescentes. "Err... Foi brincadeira..." Balançou as mãos no ar, virando o rosto e sentindo uma gota de suor escorrer pelas suas bochechas. Os olhares firmaram sobre sua imagem preguiçosa por mais algum tempo, até finalmente deixarem o comentário de lado.

"Como eu ia dizendo..." Sakura deu continuidade, o pânico tomando suas feições de novo. "Se existir mesmo um tarado, estamos em sério risco!" Levou as duas mãos à boca, mordendo as unhas muito, mas muito compridas, cobertas de um tom de vinho forte.

Naruto franziu o rosto. "Não vejo muito propósito para um tarado seqüestrar o Kiba." Soltou uma risada divertido, mas tampou rapidamente a boca conforme a garota o encarava com seriedade.

"Não é hora pra brincadeira, idiota!" Exclamou em tom de repreensão e cruzou os braços, dando as costas para o loiro, que logo emburrou-se, murmurando algo sobre falta de humor, e sendo ignorado.

"Talvez seja um demônio da floresta." Um silêncio muito incômodo seguiu o comentário de Gaara, sério como uma rocha, sentado em pose de imperador com seus fios vermelhos esvoaçando no vento e os olhos sinistros mirando o chão.

Engoliram em seco, sentindo o pânico das duas meninas espalhar-se.

"Acho que eu prefiro a idéia do tarado. Me sinto mais seguro." Shikamaru comentou, fechando os olhos, meio que tomado de um desespero contido. Neji concordou com o olhar vazio, fazendo que sim com a cabeça e sendo acompanhado por todos os outros, exceto Gaara – que mantinha o olhar sério, sem compreender o que se passava.

--

"Acho que se viermos por aqui..." A voz tímida acompanhava o dedinho trêmulo que apontava para um caminho estreito cercado de pequenas flores e frutinhas. Dois pares de olhos acompanharam seu movimento, curiosos.

"Hum... Acho que se a gente for pra direita tem mais chance, hein?" Uma voz esganiçada respondeu enquanto focava a direção indicada, seu animalzinho rodando entre suas pernas. Os olhos pálidos da menina pousaram sobre ele nervosamente.

"Ah, talvez... S-Shino-san... O que acha?" Os orbes foscos miraram o garoto de óculos escuros, que observava o ambiente, um ar pensativo expresso no rosto sério – cuja parte inferior se escondia detrás da gola alta.

"Acho mais provável que um lago se estenda sob o céu aberto. Vamos desviar dos caminhos cobertos pelas copas das árvores." Sua voz calma acompanhou seus dedos, que ajeitavam a moldura dos óculos sobre seu rosto. Kiba e Hinata o olhavam com curiosidade. A menina logo sorriu e fez que sim com a cabeça, o garoto grunhiu em frustração. Bendito fosse, tinha que ser tão inteligente? Virou o rosto teimoso, soltando um breve 'Hunf' como resposta.

Caminharam lentamente, tomando cuidado com o caminho por onde seguiam. Os primeiros raios de sol tinham despertado aos três por terem dormido mais próximos da entrada do bosque e, por isso, mais expostos à luz do dia. Hinata buscara se levantar sem acordar ao garoto de cabelos longos, que dava as costas à luz. Shino não se preocupara com o sujeito dorminhoco ao seu lado. Kiba roncara a noite toda, merecia mais era ser acordado cedo, qualquer que fosse sua falta de humor pela manhã. Uma breve discussão ocorrera entre os dois, mas o garoto de óculos escuros logo pusera fim no barulho, se levantando.

Impossível dormir novamente. Kiba concluira, suspirando e seguindo-o. Pouco tempo depois, ambos notaram a presença da garota tímida num cantinho iluminado do bosque. Sendo os três únicos que tinham acordado, concordaram em caminhar mais fundo pelo bosque em busca de água e comida para quando os outros levantassem.

Agora se sentiam levemente frustrados e perdidos, mas buscavam ser otimistas. Hinata sorria com a imensidão de flores coloridas que descobrira pelo caminho. Shino observava as espécies mais variadas de insetos se aconchegarem em pontos iluminados pelo sol. Kiba se divertia com qualquer coisa, fosse apostando corrida com seu cachorro, fosse dando estrelas e caindo em meio a pequenas concentrações de trevos.

Pouco tempo se passou e logo três sorrisos diferentes surgiram ao avistarem um laguinho cristalino iluminado pela luz do sol, que se esgueirava por entre os galhos das árvores e vinha beijar o espelho d'água. O garoto-cachorro retirou o capuz felpudo de sua cabeça, sorrindo abertamente e correndo em direção ao lago. Shino acompanhou-o lentamente, as mãos no bolso e Hinata ao seu lado, rindo baixinho e segurando seu próprio braço com cuidado.

"Graças ao Shino-san conseguimos encontrar rapidinho." Os dois garotos viraram para sua imagem doce, que sorria, iluminada pelos raios solares. Kiba abriu um imenso sorriso de satisfação e preparou-se para dizer qualquer coisa, quando foi surpreendido por duas pequenas gotas avermelhadas que pingaram sobre a grama verde. Seus olhos acompanharam a trajetória das gotinhas, se deparando com a mão pálida da garota manchada por um rastro vermelho brilhante.

Olhos caninos se arregalaram enquanto saltava para próximo à amiga, tomando seu braço direito nas mãos – um gemido de dor soando dos lábios femininos. A expressão de surpresa empalideceu seu rosto ao levantar a manga da garota e ver um ferimento considerável próximo ao seu cotovelo. Olhou-a nos olhos pálidos, que logo se fecharam enquanto tomava o braço de volta e o cobria com a blusa novamente.

Uma expressão de raiva tomou o rosto do garoto-cachorro, que encarou-a com seriedade. "O que é isso, Hinata-chan?! Estava escondendo da gente?" A menina baixou o rosto, as bochechas tomadas de uma tonalidade avermelhada. Shino se aproximou aos poucos, a curiosidade presente em seu rosto sereno.

"P-perdão, Kiba-kun... Eu acabei me ferindo quando os carros colidiram, mas... N-não é nada demais! Por favor, não se preocupe!" Seu olhar nervoso amenizou a expressão séria do garoto, que suspirou e emburrou o rosto, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

"Tarde demais! Já me preocupei!" Voltou a puxar o braço feminino, mas, dessa vez, mais cuidadosamente. Agachou-se diante da garota, mirando seu ferimento e então seus olhos tímidos. "Nem esquenta, Hinatinha! A gente vai cuidar de você." O sorriso sincero foi correspondido por outro, por parte da menina.

Shino os observou por alguns segundos e deixou o silêncio contemplar a cena por mais alguns segundos. "Podemos nos utilizar de algumas ervas daqui para tratar disso. Não vai sarar de imediato, mas vai dar um jeito no sangramento até que tenhamos medicamentos apropriados." Seu comentário foi seguido de olhares de concordância que o incentivaram a prosseguir. "Mas primeiro, vamos lavar o ferimento." Apontou o lago com um movimento da cabeça e viu um sorriso grande surgir no rosto de Kiba e outro menorzinho de Hinata.

Sentavam-se os três próximos ao laguinho. O brilho azulado da água refletia-se em seus rostos. Kiba conversava seriamente com a amiga, que muito se desculpava, segurando a manga da camisa sobre o ombro e deixando o garoto lavar o corte. Shino aproveitava a situação, chamando alguns insetos com muita calma para a palma de sua mão. Desculpou-se com cada um deles e mergulhou a mão fechada no lago, deixando que os peixes se aproximassem lentamente e capturando-os com um galho robusto que encontrara no chão.

Em pouco tempo tinha uma concentração de pequenos peixes amontoados num cantinho, junto a um 'balde' improvisado de folhas e galhos, recheado da água pura do lago. O garoto de óculos escuros se sentara próximo aos outros dois, ajudando o desajeitado Kiba a passar o creme esverdeado – feito de plantas e algumas flores brancas – sobre a ferida da menina. Esta sorria timidamente, agradecendo-os várias vezes pelos cuidados.

O sol iluminava-os e tornava o ambiente morno e agradável. Por pouco não esqueciam-se da situação em que se encontravam, tal era a serenidade.

Pezinhos tímidos fizeram ruído ao pisar em galhos quebradiços sobre a terra. Risadas abafadas de um garoto sorridente contrastavam com a seriedade no rosto escondido do outro, que caminhava ao seu lado. Hinata sorria docemente ao chegar à entrada do bosque a avistar os dois carros arranhados na estrada. "Chegamos." Sua voz meiga ecoou pela imensidão vazia ao redor.

"Estamos de volta, gente!" Kiba completou o comentário da menina, erguendo os braços animadamente, mas logo desanimando-se ao ver apenas um Sasuke adormecido no chão e um Shikamaru muito distraído recostado contra uma árvore magra.

"Ah, vocês voltaram." A voz preguiçosa acompanhou um sorriso discreto e uma sobrancelha que se ergueu sobre os pequenos orbes negros. Kiba franziu o rosto.

"Cadê geral?" Indagou, esticando o pescoço para enxergar mais ao longe. Hinata girou ao redor de si mesma, nervosa ao não encontrar nada mais. Shino apenas depositou o balde e o enrolado de peixes próximos à fogueira apagada, sentando-se no chão, despreocupado.

--

"Qual é mesmo o propósito disso?" A voz gelada de Neji pinicou os ouvidos das duas garotas que caminhavam à sua frente, em posição de defesa. Um olhar rabugento pousou sobre ele. Tinha uma folha grande enrolada sobre a cabeça e algumas ao redor dos braços, que seguravam longos galhos e algumas pedras. Uma gota escorria pela lateral de seu rosto, franzindo a testa.

"Se houver mesmo um tarado, temos que nos proteger!" A loira respondeu em tom sarcástico, como se fosse algo muito óbvio. Um 'duh' complementaria perfeitamente seu argumento. Seus longos cabelos loiros estavam enrolados num coque, coberto por folhas largas que usava de 'capacete'. Suas mãos trêmulas seguravam um ramo de folhas e uma pedra pontuda. Sakura tinha quase a mesma imagem, só trocando a pedra por uma ramificação de folhas espinhentas.

Gaara caminhava à frente, algumas folhas enroladas em seus braços e pescoço, como um 'escudo'. Sinceramente não dava a mínima praquilo tudo, apenas seguia em frente e buscava, com os olhos verdes, a imagem de seu companheiro de óculos escuros. Ao seu lado, um loiro muito rabugento se arrastava, as folhas caindo pelos ombros e o galho em suas mãos arranhando o chão.

"Eu tô com sono, droga..." Um olhar frustrado e deprimido escurecia suas feições, antes tão reluzentes. Olheiras compridas quase alcançavam seus 'bigodinhos' e um longo bocejo atormentava seu maxilar. Olhos de repreensão pousaram sobre si. Sakura o encarou seriamente.

"Naruto, deixa de ser preguiçoso! A Hinata-chan está perdida e um tarado está à solta!" Punha as mãos na cintura, quase como uma mãe dando bronca no filho. O loiro emburrou-se sonolentamente.

"Que tarado que nada! Bah!" Suspirava, logo sentindo um novo bocejo se aproximar. A adolescente deu de ombros e retomou a posição de defesa ao lado de Ino. Neji balançou a cabeça, suspirando sem esperanças. Mas o silêncio do bosque foi logo quebrado.

"Ah meu Deus!" A loira soltou os galhos de súbito, seus olhos azuis bem abertos fitando os próprios braços. Neji acordou rapidamente, tal qual os outros três que focaram os olhos na imagem da garota que tremia.

"O que houve? Se machucou? Ouviu alguma coisa?" A voz gelada do garoto de olhos pálidos indagou nervosamente.

"Mosquitos!" Um gritinho esganiçado escapou dos lábios femininos e foi logo acompanhado por igual histeria por parte da sua oponente, que também soltou suas 'armas' e cobriu os braços. Um suspiro e um 'aff' por parte do loiro concordavam com o silêncio frustrado de Neji. Mas não demorou para que todos fossem atacados por uma nuvem de mosquitos do bosque e entrassem em pânico, correndo para fora do mato afobadamente.

--

Os cinco arfavam de cansaço, parados diante do bosque, seus cabelos desarrumados e suas roupas cobertas de folhas, levemente rasgadas. Olhos curiosos pousaram sobre eles. Uma Hinata muito meiga acenou com ternura para os companheiros, um Kiba distraído brincava com seu cachorro e um Shino concentrado agachava-se diante de uma fogueira baixa, fritando alguns peixes. Olhares irritados dos cinco perturbavam a calma do ambiente.

"Vocês... estão aqui..." Sakura murmurou, sem fôlego enquanto retirava pequenas folhas de cima de seus ombros e focava os três companheiros calmos diante da fogueira. Os outros quatro jovens ao seu lado igualmente intrigados.

"Sim, nós acordamos cedo para buscar água." A menina tímida sorriu de leve, apontando um Shikamaru calmo, bebendo água em uma conchinha e sorrindo sarcasticamente. Olhares de fúria surgiram nas feições das meninas, mas logo se desmancharam em sorrisos abobalhados ao avistar Sasuke sério, a distância, de braços cruzados, mirando o horizonte atrás dos campos cinzentos. Bochechas coradas e risinhos abafados incomodaram os ouvidos cansados de Naruto. _Quanto barulho._

"Urg, não mereço isso." Coçou a nuca e bocejou novamente, o cansaço presente em cada movimento seu. Hinata o observou, agoniada, Mas não teve tempo de dizer qualquer coisa, já que um repelente atirado pelos ares, passou bem diante de seus olhos foscos e foi interceptado pelas mãos de Gaara.

"Idiotas." O tom seco de Sasuke não incomodou-os. As garotas suspiraram apaixonadas – prova de que o amor não é só cego, mas também surdo-mudo -, mas logo que viram o garoto de cabelos vermelho-fogo fitando o repelente, saltaram sobre ele, agarrando o frasco ao mesmo tempo. Os olhos furiosos se encontraram.

"Solta, loira oxigenada! Eu peguei primeiro!" Sakura rosnou, trincando os dentes branco-colgate. Um grunhido veio de resposta, tal qual um puxão mais forte no frasco.

"Só nos seus sonhos, testuda!" E em questão de segundos estavam as duas disputando pelo repelente como em um cabo de guerra. Olhos muito verdes observavam a briga, intrigados.

"Eu ia usar." O comentário de Gaara foi ignorado solenemente, apesar do olhar de iceberg do mesmo e a briga teve continuidade, como de costume. Naruto, com seus olhos cansados, balançou a cabeça, desaprovando. A preguiça pesava em todos os membros do seu corpo, seus ossos pareciam pedaços de chumbo. Até o maxilar doía de cansaço a cada bocejo.

"Pode dormir agora, Dobe."

Esfregou os olhos azuis com os dedos para encontrar um par de olhos negros e gelados sobre si. Sasuke indicou com a cabeça o saco de dormir sobre o chão e o loiro acompanhou o movimento com o olhar exausto. Algum silêncio se intrometeu, sendo afastado por um sorriso ameno. Bochechas morenas se contraíam, por mais que suas olheiras destoassem do ar alegre.

"Valeu, Teme!" A voz infantil respondeu, fazendo com que o Uchiha desse de ombros e virasse o rosto de volta para a imagem seca dos campos cinzentos. O vento brincava com suas mechas compridas, que faziam cócegas em seu rosto. Após algum tempo resistindo, deixou suas pálpebras se fecharem lentamente, sentindo a brisa roçar na pele.

A briga das garotas se tornava quase inaudível, exceto por alguns poucos gritos e grunhidos de passagem. O silêncio de um Gaara frustrado era deixado de lado pela voz calma de Neji, que sentava próximo à fogueira e conversava com a menina tímida sobre o curativo em seu braço direito. Esta explicava-lhe tudo e desculpava-se de hora em hora. As risadas de um Kiba contente escondiam a infinita estupidez das piadas infames que contava a um Shino -já não mais tão rival assim - silencioso. E o ar preguiçoso de Shikamaru complementava tudo.

Uma vontade intrigante de sorrir era contida por Sasuke, como punição a si mesmo por ter deixado aquela sensação de paz tomar-lhe todo o corpo. Uchihas não demonstram emoções, afinal de contas. A última noite já fora uma tremenda facada em seu orgulho. Agora permitia-se apenas contemplar os novos aromas conforme o sol subia pelo céu azul.

Um ruído desconhecido e grotesco quebrou sua concentração, fazendo-o virar para trás e se deparar com um loiro adormecido roncando consideravelmente alto.

Uma gota de suor e desgosto escorreu pelas bochechas, enquanto seus olhos se fixavam na imagem do garoto atirado sobre o saco de dormir. Seu corpo descansou num tronco mais grosso e ele, inconscientemente, admirou-o. Uzumaki Naruto... Hum. Como definir esse idiota? Indagou a si mesmo por alguns segundos, mas logo a conclusão chegou, acompanhada de um sorriso fugitivo. Uzumaki Naruto, o girassol. É, agora sim.

_Usuratonkachi_

* * *

**EDIT:** Agora tem menos água com açúcar. Credo, tava muito ruim. Espero que tenha ficado melhor e mais adequado à história. Isso não é exatamente um romance de banca de jornal, então eu não queria que ficasse muito melado.

**Uchiha Danii-chan: **

mila: OMG. Mais rápida que o Yondaime! Huum, quanto à Sakura e à Ino... elas são bem importantes pra desenvolver o tema. :silencio:

Niita: BURN THE WITCHES!

mila: RAWR!

**Uchiha Mandy Lua:**

mila: Céus, foi só um joguinho de azar. Paciência, paciência...

Niita: É, mandy-chan! Talvez nem tenham outros casais. Como saber? Mwohahaha.

**Hajime Kirane-chan:**

mila: D:scared for life:

Niita: Isso foi uma espécie de ameaça? Porque se foi, funcionou XD :medo, vai pra trás da mila:

**Giza:**

mila: Ha! Eu postei tão rápido que você nem viu!

Niita:pula na sensei/o/ Eba, você gostou! A mila que está escrevendo, eu dou idéias e ajudo na história. Continua a sua também!

**Akai Naoko**:

mila: LOL Calma, a fic não tá classificada como T por enfeite... ;D

Niita: Com certeza não é nada agradável viajar com muita gente, meus irmãozinhos ficam meio hiperativos durante essas viagens e começam a me cutucar e encher o saco ¬¬ Brigada pela review.

**Yamamori.Fuyuki:**

mila: lol. Pedir demais? Hum, quem sabe, quem sabe... (;

**Srta Tati-Chan:**

mila: Tá aqui. Seja feliz. :D


	3. Se beber, não dirija

**ANTES DE QUALQUER COISA**, eu sei. Eu _sei_ que vocês vão ficar frustrados com esse capítulo... Mas eu preciso dizer que eu amei o capítulo com todo o coração e que ele é meu xodó. Então, desculpem.

Certo, esse demorou um pouco mais do que o esperado. Ta bom, demorou inacreditavelmente **MUITO**. Mas é por causa da minha incapacidade em planejar inícios de capítulo. 8D Vide a minha necessidade de sempre buscar socorro nessas horas. Niita-sensei::pôr-do-sol e ondas se chocando no fundo::

**N/A.: **Ahn, eu gostaria também de falar com vocês sobre a questão dos casais. Olha, isso é uma fanfic e não um casório! Não precisam implorar de joelhos para que a gente escreva um pouco de FulanoxFulano ou CicranoxCicrana. Os casais da fic já estão parcialmente decididos e vocês vão descobri-los aos poucos, tenham paciência!

**Nota-de-certa-relevância.:** Nossa, tinha uns erros de digitação zoados no segundo capítulo ;-; Aliás, que lixo literário. Revisei ambos os capítulos publicados e repostei cada um deles, reformulados dessa vez.

**Nota-de-relevância-menor-mas-ainda-assim-relevante.:** Ah sim, sempre amadas queridas e bem-vindas serão as doces almas que nos deram a bênção de suas adoráveis reviews. ::joga lencinho pra vocês::

**DISCLAIMER:** Compra-se Naruto. Aberta a negociações.

* * *

"Nada também". O telefone bateu no gancho.

Tudo que se ouvia eram vozes. Murmúrios, gargalhadas, conversas paralelas. Misturando todos os elementos, o resultado final era bem desagradável. Sem contar o cheiro forte de carne mesclando-se com o odor inconfundível de ramen borbulhando, que fazia cócegas no nariz.

Esfregou uma mão delicada contra o rosto antes de fungar desajeitadamente. Seus olhos verde-pérola fitaram o senhor robusto, coberto com um avental engordurado em que passava as mãos úmidas. Ele mantinha um sorriso totalmente alienado no rosto enrugado. Ela ofereceu-lhe um sorriso torto em resposta e balançou de leve a cabeça antes de entregar-lhe o telefone. Grandes mãos enrugadas se apossaram do objeto e o senhor deu de ombros, jogando sobre ela um olhar de compaixão aguda. _Urg._ Agora até ela era capaz de sentir pena de si mesma. Apoiou o rosto arredondado sobre a mão, o cotovelo contra a bancada. Desesperança é algo realmente perturbador.

Virou para a esquerda, fitando o garoto trajado de preto, com estranhos símbolos pintados no rosto. Rosto este emoldurado por um capuz igualmente negro, cujas pontas superiores se assemelhavam a duas orelhas de gato. Era uma figura excêntrica. Ergueu uma sobrancelha loira, observando-o. "Talvez seja a hora certa para nos preocuparmos, não?"

Um risinho irônico por parte dele misturou-se ao vapor quente que levantava do pote de ramen à sua frente. Pequeninos olhos negros forçavam a vista, como que examinando o conteúdo do alimento – ou coisa semelhante.

"Acho que o mais preocupante agora é como o cara da barraquinha de ramen tem o telefone do Sasuke e a gente não."

A loira deu de ombros, olhando para o próprio pote de comida, já meio vazio. Suspirou e virou-se, então, para o lado direito, assustando-se ao se deparar com um par de olhos redondos e expressivos encarando-a. Um arrepio subiu pelo pescoço.

Inclinou o corpo na direção contrária, cruzando as pernas sobre o banquinho. "Não me olhe assim, anormal!" Comentário este que fez com que o garoto trocasse imediatamente de expressão, abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha e piscando os olhos como quem diz _'Assim ta melhor?'. _

Revirou os olhos e murmurou de má vontade: "Também não deu sinal. Caiu direto na secretária." Buscou alguma expressão por parte dele, mas este mantinha o sorriso idiota. Franziu o rosto. "Pode parar de sorrir agora, Lee."

Uma pontada de alívio emergiu nas suas feições, antes de ser substituída por desapontamento. As grossas sobrancelhas negras se curvavam – até onde era possível curvar aquelas coisas – e entristeciam seus olhos. Seu corte de cabelo reto e preciso balançou enquanto retornava ao seu acento.

"O Gaara-kun nem me deu notícias." Fez biquinho.

A garota conteve um grunhido de desgosto. Pigarreou e deslizou os dedos pelas mechas douradas, que prendiam em quatro pequenos tufos simétricos. "Devia estar acostumado com essa natureza individualista dele. Deve conhecê-lo melhor que eu." Distanciou o olhar, focando em um relógio de parede antigo.

Lee e seu cabelo-cumbuca refletiram por uns instantes, esfregando o dedão asperamente contra o queixo, pensativo – ou quase isso.

"Seja como for, não é isso que importa" A voz descontraída quebrou o silêncio. Kankuro observava Lee à distância, seu prato de ramen ainda intocado – talvez por suspeitar que aquilo não fosse mesmo comestível. "O Gaara saiu faz dias com o tal do Sasuke pruma pseudo-casa de campo da família Uchiha. Mas desde então não dá notícias e, segundo ele, já era pra ter voltado." Revirou os olhos, acompanhando o trajeto de vôo de uma mosca. "Não me importo com o Sr. Popular ou o amiguinho com catarata¹ dele, mas não é por nada não..." Espalmou a mão sobre a mosca no balcão, mas ela foi mais rápida na decolagem. Franziu o rosto e bufou de leve antes de dar continuidade à fala. "...queria saber se meu irmão está vivo." Fitou o garoto bizarro vestido de verde.

Da forma mais súbita e aleatória possível, Lee jogou os braços para cima – fazendo com que Temari quase atingisse o teto, tamanho o susto. "Eeeeeeee se eles estavam voltando da casa de campo e alguma loira idiota fez o carro deles bater contra outro, cheio de idiotas eeeee agora eles estão todos presos e perdidos entre uma estrada sem fim, um campo de trigo seco e um enorme bosque escuro eeeeeeee não conseguem ligar para ninguém porque nenhum dos celulares tem sinal graças a uma quase inacreditável coincidência?!"

Alguns longos segundos de silêncio se seguiram. Até que a loira ergueu uma sobrancelha e entreabriu os lábios para deixar que sua voz delicada quebrasse o silêncio mórbido. "Esqueceu da parte onde os alienígenas capturam o Neji e o transformam em cobaia para testes de mutação genética." Jogou as palavras sobre Lee, carregada de sarcasmo e levantou-se, cobrindo o rosto.

O suspiro de Kankuro foi acompanhado pela tentativa pouco sucedida de Temari de acalmar os outros clientes, assegurando-lhes de que o estabelecimento _não_ estivera distribuindo bebida aos menores de idade e que – por incrível que pareça – ele _estava bem_. Os olhos perdidos de Lee revezavam de um amigo ao outro enquanto ambos seguravam seus braços finos e o arrastavam para fora. O ar úmido exterior abraçou seus corpos.

"O que há de errado com você, afinal? Tem certeza de que não bateu a cabeça no chão quando nasceu?" O rosto pintado, escondido debaixo do capuz negro deixou de fitar a barraca de ramen para encarar o companheiro, esfregando os próprios braços com as mãos mornas.

"E eu ainda tive que pagar pelo distúrbio." Temari deixou-se inspirar demoradamente enquanto guardava as poucas moedas restantes dentro de seu traje arroxeado, virando então para os dois garotos e cruzando os braços sobre o peito. "Bem, de qualquer forma, a teoria do Lee não é de todo impossível..."

Encarou o irmão de volta quando este atirou sobre ela um olhar de descrença e perplexidade absoluta. Deu de ombros.

"Tem sempre o risco de ter ocorrido um acidente na estrada. Sabe como são essas estradas hoje em dia... O Lee pode estar certo". Apesar de tudo, não conseguiu deixar de revirar os olhos com a expressão de triunfo estampada no rosto redondo da criatura mencionada. Mas - por sorte -, triunfo que não durou muito, já estava logo sendo substituído por uma onda de pânico. Gotículas de suor desceram pelo rosto de Temari, que engoliu em seco e se preparou para dizer qualquer coisa. "Ah...Lee, não precisa--!"

"AI MEU DEUS! E se o Gaara-kun teve mesmo um acidente e está perdido no meio do nada, sofrendo no bosque gelado e chorando suas salgadas lágrimas em busca de salvação?!" Estendia os braços aos céus e arregalava os olhos, como quem busca por um Deus lá em cima.

Duas mãos firmes chacoalhando seus ombros o trouxeram de volta a si.

"Acorda, mané! _De que_ Gaara você ta falando?" O tom sarcástico o fez refletir, mas Kankuro logo largou seus ombros e deu-lhe as costas. "Esse idiota é insano! Deixa ele delirar em paz e vambora." Cruzava os braços atrás da nuca, fechando os olhos e passando pela irmã.

"Espera."

Ele buscou não olhar pra trás, rezando para que fosse apenas um lapso, mas não, ela tinha que prosseguir.

"O Lee é estranho mesmo" Balançou a cabeça, sem esperanças. "Mas se tem mesmo possibilidade de ter acontecido alguma coisa com Gaara, é melhor darmos uma olhada." Virou-se para o irmão, cravando seus olhos verde-pérola sobre suas roupas negras.

_Urg, droga. _O garoto conteve o grunhido e então deu de ombros, voltando-se para ela e deixando clara a má vontade com seu olhar de desgosto. "Que seja."

Um quase-sorriso se esboçou no rosto da loira, que tornou a olhar para Lee.

"Satisfeito? Pois então, somos agora um Time de Busca."

--------------------

Uma volumosa nuvem de poeira caminhou pelo solo. As rodas de borracha grossa deixaram uma cicatriz profunda no terreno arenoso e o som do freio escorreu por debaixo dos enormes portões de ferro pintado, quebrando o silêncio gelado que rondava a casa. Dois estalidos de porta abrindo e algumas pisadas no chão, um pouco mais de poeira no ar. O cheiro de mata fechada misturado ao odor de frutas recém-maduras tornava o lugar ainda mais sereno e, de certa forma, angustiante.

"Céus!" Uma voz levemente arranhada assustou alguns pássaros que cantavam ao fundo. Kankuro sob seu capuz negro levou a mão à testa, arregalando seus olhos de jabuticaba e deixando o queixo cair. "Essa família Uchiha tem mesmo _muito_ dinheiro!" Seu olhar vagou por sobre a enorme mansão – modestamente intitulada de "casa de campo" –, se apegando de imediato à beleza que o dinheiro pôde comprar.

"Hunf." A irmã encostou-se contra o singelo carro cor de petróleo e admirou o ambiente. "Era de se esperar do Sr. Riquinho Uchiha." Deixou um sorriso sarcástico esticar seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo que suas sobrancelhas levantavam, em uma falsa-surpresa. "Espero que ainda estejam por aqui, senão a viagem foi inú--."

"GAARA-KUN!" O eco espantou o resto dos pássaros que não sofreram de ataque cardíaco imediato e arrepiou a nuca de ambos os irmãos que cobriam os pobres ouvidos. "ESTOU INDO TE SALVAR!" Saiu de dentro do automóvel com perfeita agilidade e coordenação, num salto acrobático digno das olimpíadas. Mas alguns dedinhos pontudos cravaram na gola de sua veste cor de abacate.

"Calma aí, idiota! Invasão de propriedade é crime nesse país, sabia?" Franzia o rosto feminino, retirando alguns fios loiros de cima dos seus olhos com a mão esquerda. "Vamos procurar algum segurança... Deve ter algu--..."

"Que mané segurança! A porta tá aberta!"

Temari não pôde conter um suspiro ao ver seu querido irmão do outro lado do portão de ferro, apoiando as mãos na cintura e encarando-a. Lee e seu cabelo cumbuca aproveitaram a liberdade dos dedos da loira e aceleraram para postarem-se ao lado do companheiro.

Um murmúrio de comodidade escapou dos lábios da garota enquanto seus ombros se encolhiam. Olhos verde-pérola ainda vasculharam os arredores atrás de qualquer viv'alma, mas, sem sucesso, tornaram a seguir os companheiros e ela logo estava pisando em pleno território Uchiha.

"Puxa vida! Da próxima vez que o Gaara disser que vai 'passar uns dias' numa _fazenda_, eu vou pensar duas vezes antes de dizer '_vá com fé_'!" O rosto pintado de Kankuro trilhava imensos percursos dentro da quase-mansão-de-campo, incapaz de conter a admiração.

"Devo admitir que é bem bonito..." Comentou a garota, parada diante de um enorme quadro de tinta óleo que decorava um dos aposentos da casa. Seus ouvidos se arrepiavam a cada vez que se manifestava, graças ao eco angustiante que alagava todos os cômodos.

A sala de estar era recheada de móveis brancos, com alguns poucos detalhes em cobre e um azul escuro, opaco e ligeiramente desbotado, que, estranhamente, complementava todo o resto e tornava tudo mais imponente. Fosse por luxo ou não, os Uchiha – ou o que restou deles – certamente sabiam o que fazer com o dinheiro que tinham. E por mais que a casa crescesse para todos os cantos, tudo era muito limpo e bem conservado. Além de estar sempre aquecido pelas cores vivas nos quadros e flores e pela luz matinal que refletia no chão de mármore através dos vidrais das imensas janelas.

Seus olhos cor de jade fitaram o chão e o reflexo embaçado de si mesmos. Fungou com o ar úmido que tocava seu rosto. Céus. Era tudo mesmo _muito bonito_. Não conteve um sorriso de encantamento, que quis se deixar refletir também no piso de pedra. Imaginou por uns segundos como seria a cozinha, o banheiro, os quartos. Quais cores teriam e qual seria o tamanho das janelas? Sentiu-se infantil depois de muito imaginar e balançou o rosto suavemente, olhando ao seu redor e buscando os outros dois indivíduos. "Não vão se perder por aí, hein! Lembrem-se do que estamos fazendo aqui."

"Deixa de ser chata e vem cá ver isso!" Uma voz familiar arrastou o eco pela casa, cansando-o, por fim, nas proximidades dos ouvidos de Temari. Suas sobrancelhas franzidas e um resmungo de insatisfação formaram uma resposta silenciosa, que vagou por muito menos tempo que o eco anterior, mas era suficiente.

O som dos passos decididos parecia molhar o chão, até alcançar a fronteira com a cozinha, onde se encontrava um Kankuro muito empolgado, agachado diante de uma enorme geladeira.

"Que diabos você está faz--?"

Foi então que um grito atordoante correu por todos os cômodos e capturou a atenção dos dois irmãos dentro da cozinha. Dois pares de olhos arregalados se viraram na direção do som, enquanto suas pernas moviam-se automaticamente. E logo estavam em um cômodo mais escuro e de cores mais mornas, por onde se estendia uma longa bancada, coberta de garrafas e pequenos copos. Três indivíduos estavam presentes: Um garoto de vestes verdes e cabelo cumbuca agarrado ao braço de um homem mais velho, que parecia uma foto ampliada de Lee, ao lado de um sujeito alto, de feições assustadas e um dos olhos cobertos por longos fios de cabelo acinzentados.

'_Ferrou, os seguranças!'_ A mente da menina foi mais rápida, engolindo em seco e buscando abrir os lábios para comentar qualquer coisa. Mas a voz entusiasmada de Lee fez-se absoluta. "GAI-SENSEI!"

--------------------

Um tilintar de copos e garrafas intimidava o silêncio da casa. Dedos escondidos sob luvas negras mexiam um canudo colorido por dentro de um líquido quase dourado. Seus olhos pequeninos de jabuticaba devoravam a bebida e seus lábios não expressavam, mas era fácil perceber sua ansiedade.

"Então eles saíram faz tempo?" Temari fitava o único orbe à mostra do senhor de cabelos cor de fumaça. Ainda não muito confortável com a situação, buscava relaxar sobre a cadeira de couro gasto, remexendo o copo cheio em sua mão.

"Faz mais de um dia." A voz era grave e fazia o eco natural parecer ainda mais intenso. Seu olhar era calmo e despreocupado, apesar de não esconder uma natural dedicação ao broche de segurança grudado no bolso do seu uniforme. Uma gravata frouxa pendia de seu pescoço e uma estranha máscara assimétrica cobria seus lábios e nariz. "Sasuke nos avisou que estava de saída e que podíamos fechar tudo. Mas acho que _meu companheiro_ se esqueceu." Lançou um olhar direto para o sósia-adulto de Lee estirado no banco ao lado.

"Eu pensei que tinha trancado!" Sua voz era zonza e quebradiça, como quem não está prestando muita atenção no que fala. Os olhos quase fechados e as bochechas coradas provavam que aquele copo em suas mãos estava longe de ter sido o único daquela tarde. O soluço que se seguiu também ajudava bastante nessa conclusão.

Uma expressão de leve desgosto nas feições femininas só fez se agravar ao notar Lee em iguais condições numa poltrona comprida logo ao lado. Suspirou e levou a mão à testa. _Diabos._ Por que as coisas nunca podiam, simplesmente, dar certo? Buscou deixar suas reflexões para mais tarde e voltou-se para o outro policial. "Entendo... Alguma idéia de_onde_ estavam indo, senhor...?" Encarou-o curiosamente e recebeu um sorriso (pelo menos era o que parecia) modesto em resposta.

"Hatake Kakashi, prazer." Curvou-se de volta ao notar que a garota o fizera primeiro. Divagou então, fitando o piso brilhante. "Não tenho certeza do objetivo, mas sei que Sasuke, Gaara e Neji seguiram pelo norte, em direção às estradas perto dos bosques."

"Aqueles bosques podres? Pouca gente se atreve a ir por lá." Apoiou o rosto em uma das mãos e o cotovelo sobre a própria coxa, enquanto o copo ainda cheio descansava em seus dedos. O policial respirou fundo e iniciou uma explicação extensa e quase-remotamente-interessante sobre as estradas próximas e a existência dos bosques, enquanto Kankuro se distraía, deslumbrado com a bebida e o terceiro soluçava ao lado de seu sósia-adulto.

"Hic! Gaara-kuuun... Onde você se meteu...?" A voz estava arrastada e sonolenta, tropeçando em si mesma e desabando a cada pontuação. Olhos mareados desfocavam o ambiente e seus dedos preguiçosos largavam um copo vazio sobre uma mesinha de vidro. "Eu...Hic! Eu irei te salvar...!"

De súbito, ergueu seu corpo pesado e pôs-se sentado, ar determinado e sobrancelhas franzidas. Uma mão bateu contra sua testa, em posição de soldado. "Não temas, Gaara-kun! Lee ao resgat—Hic!" Nem ligava para os soluços cortando suas frases heróicas. Levantou-se por completo, erguendo as mangas de sua roupa justa e caminhando desastradamente em direção à porta.

A distração e tédio de Temari perante a conversa mantida com o policial à sua frente, acorrentava sua atenção, sequer captando os murmúrios bêbados do garoto abacate.

Um par de olhos, porém, notou seus movimentos.

"YOSH, LEE!" A voz igualmente trôpega alcançou os ouvidos do jovem e o fez dar uma meia volta desengonçada. Uma piscadela, acompanhada de um sorriso triunfante e um dedão erguido animaram ainda mais o garoto-metido-a-super-herói. Principalmente quando algumas chaves tilintaram em sua direção e pousaram milagrosamente em suas mãos desajeitadas. "Determinação, meu jovem! Pode pegar o meu carro!" O fato do homem ter se atirado para trás na poltrona e quase desmaiado não pareceu incomodar o seu pupilo, que sorriu e deu-lhe o mesmo sinal de vitória em agradecimento.

"Vou deixá-lo orgulhoso, Gai-sensei!" Tornou a dar meia-volta e foi tropeçando em si mesmo até a entrada da mansão, onde um fusquinha esverdeado o esperava. "Não temas, Gaara-kun! Já estou a caminho! Hic!" Soluçou triunfantemente.

--------------------

Um longo bocejo esticava os lábios delicados da garota. Seus olhos cor-de-jade quase fechavam, mas buscava piscar continuamente antes que isso acontecesse. Mantinha as pernas cruzadas e a pose elegante, mas _raios_, até quando aquele sujeito ia falar?

"E é por isso que hoje em dia comemos carneiro assado com batatas." Um sorriso estampado no pedaço de rosto visível parecia que jamais iria se desfazer. Fez com que Temari franzisse o rosto, imaginando como é que a conversa desandara tanto. Mas o ar despreocupado de Kakashi a deixava extremamente confusa e as coisas pareciam ter algum sentido, por mais que eles estivesse descrevendo uma colônia de pulgões assassinos, ou coisa do tipo. "Ué." Acordou, então, com a manifestação do policial, torcendo para que não fosse exigência de resposta a alguma possível pergunta sobre o assunto. Mas logo notou que o policial pousava os olhos sobre o corpo desmaiado do seu companheiro. "Gai, onde foi aquele seu mini-clone?"

A frase despertou a garota por completo, que correu os olhos arregalados por todo o local e não foi capaz de encontrar ninguém mais além do policial bêbado e de seu irmão adormecido no balcão do bar. "_Ah meu Deus_, o Lee!" O nervosismo englobou seus olhos verdes e fez com que seus dedos trêmulos quase derrubassem o copo no chão.

"Ahn...?" Olhos úmidos e banhados em preguiça de um policial recém-acordado-de-um-desmaio fitaram os cabelos cor de fumaça. "Ah...! O Lee...!" Um sorriso foi carimbado em seu rosto largo. "Ele foi atrás do amiguinho."

O silêncio que se seguiu foi atordoante. Mas o barulho dos copos se partindo contra o chão e de cadeiras sendo arrastadas foi ainda _mais_.

"Como assim, seu idiota?! Ele estava bêbado!" A voz grave do policial-sóbrio caía como flecha no peito do outro, que borbulhava de sono. Um grunhido de desaprovação por parte de Kakashi e sua agilidade em pegar o casaco e correr para o lado de fora deixaram Temari levemente perdida. Mas suas pernas estavam bem acordadas e correram para alcançar o segurança, que já entrava em um carro cor de carvão, no portão Uchiha.

"Por favor, impeça o Lee! Ele é doido e _com certeza_ vai matar alguém!" Seu olhar era nervoso, mas suas palavras escorriam com naturalidade, trazendo o pânico ao rosto escondido de Kakashi. Engoliu em seco e desenhou um sorriso torto e forçado nos lábios.

"Heh. Sem problemas!" Um olhar consolador não foi muito bem aceito pela expressão de total desespero no rosto feminino. Ciente do tamanho do problema que estava para enfrentar, sequer esperou o próximo comentário mórbido, pisou no acelerador e disparou em meio à poeira seca que se levantou do solo e fez a garota tossir durante alguns segundos.

* * *

¹ O "amiguinho com catarata" a quem o Kankuro se refere é o Neji. Só para esclarecer, Catarata é uma deficiência visual, ou seja, ele está zombando do Byakugan. :D

* * *

Eu sei que vocês devem estar pensando "Qual o propósito dessa porcaria de capítulo?" Okay, mais tarde vocês vão compreender. E eu também sei que estão pensando "SUA VACA, O SASUKE E O NARUTO _NEM DERAM AS CARAS_ E VOCÊ AINDA DIZ QUE A FIC É SASUNARU". Quanto a isso... Err... Perdão? Eles vão voltar no próximo. E eu juro que não vai demorar tanto. Juro.

Quanto às reviews:

**Hajime Kirane-chan:**  
mila: Pra mim ele continua um insensível grosso. Mas ele é um insensível grosso gostoso. 8D ::leva um tiro::  
niita: Omg! De onde veio a bala perdida? xD  
Sasuke::rindo maleficamente::

**Uchiha Danii-chan:**  
mila: Acho que com a reformulação dos capítulos ele ficou menos "fofo". Mas tomara que isso não a faça desistir de ler D::hipnotiza::  
niita: mila, o que eu disse sobre hipnotizar as fangirls? Não lembra do q aconteceu da última vez? u-u  
::passa uma fangirl no fundo cacarejando::  
niita: E sim, a cena da estrada é muito linda, ne? Espero que você continue lendo e deixando reviews pra nós o/

**Lullus:**  
mila: Que emoção! Ser responsável pelo seu retorno ao mundo fan-fictício de Naruto. ;-; É bom receber comentários desse tipo, que não são apenas "ai que fofo" ou "quero mais!". Isso nos anima a continuar escrevendo. E espero que tenha gostado da reformulação dos capítulos.  
niita: Que bom que você ta gostando. Do mesmo jeito que da gosto pra você ler nossa historia, da gosto pra gente ler sua review, brigada mesmo o/

**Uchiha Gih:**  
mila: Eita, que chique, até trilha sonora! O:  
niita: Sensei! Tem muito mais sasunaru por vir! 8D Brigada pela review

**Pottynho:**  
mila::riu durante uns 10 minutos do 'slogan':: Depois de reformular os capítulos acho que ele ficou menos aboiolado. XD  
niita: mas continua boiola ;D ::apanha::  
mila: Claro, sempre. :B

**Ishida Uchiha Mandy Lua:**  
mila: Tem um aviso sobre os casais no início desse capítulo. E se der, dá uma relida na fic, a versão reformulada está mais clean e, na minha opinião, mais bonita.  
niita: Ta mais bonita mesmo. Não é legal spoiler de casal, ne? se quiser saber os casais que vão se formar é só continuar acompanhando a fic.

**Shiroi Bakemono:**  
mila: WOOH. ::gira a blusa no ar::  
niita: Tudo ao seu devido tempo meu caro.. Tudo ao seu devido tempo..

**badscout:**  
mila: Que bom, ne? Se não gostasse de SasuNaru ia ser estranho estar lendo essa fic. XD  
niita: Que nada, mila 8D :forçou a irmãzinha que não gosta a ler:  
mila: Coitada da Ro... D:'

**mfm2885:**  
mila: O Naruto não parece um sol nascente? Ele brilha, cara!  
niita: Mas é claro. Por exemplo... é ele que está iluminando esta sala onde estamos 8D isso nos faz economizar energia.  
mila: A companhia elétrica não gosta muito, sabe, falta grana pra marmita das crianças no final do mês... Mas pra gente é ótimo. :D


End file.
